


Sexcapades

by littlegirl9



Series: Sex Addict [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alice in Wonderland References, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shame, Shikadai is a brat sort of, Slice of Life dirty talk?, Surgery, attempt blow job, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl9/pseuds/littlegirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji may be a recovering sex addict, but that isn't the end of the story. Snapshots of Neji sexcapades from the past, present, and future, and a little AU here and there of sex encounters that may or may not really happened. Just sex, every chapter without a real plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skill Sets

Shikamaru wasn’t cocky, but at the moment he felt the need to list off the things he was good at to remind himself of not his failure here but of his past accomplishment. He was a good father, strict but not too strict but as far as he could see Shikadai and him were getting along. He was a good ex-husband. Not jealous, and always on time with pick up and drop off, even switching weeks if needed without complain. He was also a damn good husband. Temari…might complain because he had been in love with someone else through their whole relationship, but Neji would agree that he was a great partner and husband. And since he still had a job, he must be a pretty good doctor.

So with all of these great quality…was he so upset about not being able to do this one thing.

“Oh my God!”

Shikamaru looked up from Neji’s crotch, a spark of hope filling his mind that maybe the male was excited about what was going on at the moment, instead finding himself shot down as he spotted Neji on his phone.

“Iruka gave birth. It’s a boy.” Neji said shaking his head. “Whoa, it looks a lot like Kakashi. Isn’t that weird since it wasn’t Kakashi’s sperm involved at all.”

Shikamaru pulled Neji’s limp penis out of his mouth and sat up. “You aren’t paying attention.”

Neji looked at him before putting down his phone. “Sorry?”

“Sorry? Is that a question?”

Neji sighed. “What do you want me to say?”

What was Shikamaru expecting Neji to say. ‘A for effort’? It had been clear since he had Neji officially got together that he wasn’t good at this and despite being married to Neji for a few months now, he still had not improved in his blow job method.

Neji leaned forward kissing Shikamaru’s neck before trailing down, allowing the younger male to sit back and relax while he showed him how it was done.

For the life of him, Shikamaru could not understand why he was trying so hard at something he was clearly not good at.

He inhaled sharply, looking down as Neji did what he did best. His lips wrapped tightly around Shikamaru’s erection, his hand wrapped around the base while his other hand massaged and fondled Shikamaru’s balls. Neji made it look easy.

It was as if Neji wasn’t swallowing a reasonable sized organ down his throat like he was drinking water. His tongue moving as if it was a totally different entity and his hands, squeezing and moving in the perfect way that Shikamaru hand to hold onto the sheets.

He closed his eyes letting out a breathy moan that sounded a little too ‘girlie’ in his opinion but gave Neji the noise he needed to go faster, make it sound dirty and sloppy. “F-fuck….” Shikamaru growled to himself as he put his hand on the back of Neji’s head and forced him down, knowing Neji could take it as he came down his throat.

He tried not to compare himself to Neji. His husband was a pro at giving blow jobs and yes, he wasn’t good at things like topping, he gave Neji kudos for trying when Shikamaru was willing to allow it, the male didn’t seem so obsessed with trying to master topping, so why the hell was Shikamaru so obsessed with giving a blow job.

“Sorry.” Shikamaru said as Neji pulled away looking upset.

“You should be.” Neji snapped. “How are we supposed to have a kid if you’re always shooting in my mouth.”

“You haven’t even gotten the surgery yet.” Shikamaru pointed out. “I’m saying sorry for not-“

“Oh I don’t care.” Neji said before Shikamaru even finish.

“You don’t care?”

“Yeah.” Neji shrugged.

Shikamaru blinked. “You are okay with not getting a blow job from me?”

“Yeah, I don’t care.” Neji said spitting into his hand and wrapping it around Shikamaru’s soft penis again and beginning to stroke it to hardness. “Let’s practice making a baby.”

Before Shikamaru could open his mouth Neji was already kissing him. For a recovering sex addict, he sure was baby crazy.

But that wasn’t the point at the matter. Did Neji really not care for blow jobs?

* * *

 

“Shikamaru, what a surprise.” Sasuke said shaking Shikamaru’s hand as the male came to his office. “You don’t find yourself in need for legal help do you?”

“No, nothing like that.” Shikamaru said crossing his legs before clearing his throat. “I have a question.”

“Okay, shoot.” Sasuke said sitting back in his seat.

“Have you ever given Neji a blow job?”

Silence…and Shikamaru could understand. Now that he was saying it out loud it was a weird question to say out loud to a friend about his own husband.

Sasuke blushed for a moment before clearing his throat. “Uh…what is this about?”

“Just…curious I suppose.” Shikamaru said shaking his head. “Is Neji into that?”

“Every guy is into that.” Sasuke said. “Including Neji.”

For some reason that wasn’t the answer he wanted but was the one he expected. He really did just suck at it. A small part of him had hoped that Neji just wasn’t into it and he could stop trying to do it…but it seemed that Neji was into it just like every other male was.

“Is…something wrong?” Sasuke asked. “Anything I can help with?”

Anything he could help with…

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. Neji had mastered blow job from Sasuke…was it possible he could also learn for him. Was that also a weird thing to ask?

He sighed loudly. “How do you give a blow job?”

Sasuke blinked, scratching his head. “Uh…that’s a…weird question.”

“Yeah…I’m going to go.” Shikamaru stood up to leave but Sasuke stood up as well to stop him.

“You don’t have to go.” Sasuke said. “Is there a reason you want to learn?”

“I’ve never done it before…and Neji deserves pleasure.”

“It doesn’t take much to get Neji off.” Sasuke said sitting back down and sitting back. “No offense but you much really suck.”

“Which is why I’m here.” Shikamaru said. “I’m not sure what I expect…but a few tips would be…great I guess.”

“Well…first off don’t try to mimic Neji.” Sasuke said. “He has trained his gag reflex to not react so don’t go trying to swallow him all in one go. Go slow. Start with the tip and use your tongue…”

Shikamaru was beginning to believe that he should be taking notes. Though Sasuke was listening off what he should and shouldn’t do, it was a lot to remember. No teeth but that was obvious and using his tongue while sucking sounded easy in theory and as they say practice makes perfect.

“I think it would be better if we tried it out.” Sasuke said.

“Uh…yeah I guess.” Shikamaru said with a shrug.

Sasuke nodded before leaned forward, pressing the button on his phone. “Jin, could you bring in some banana’s?”

“One banana?” Sasuke’s secretary asked over the phone.

Shikamaru and Sasuke meet each other’s eyes before Sasuke turned back to the phone. “A lot of banana’s.”

* * *

 

“How’s Sadara?” Ino asked as she followed Sakura through the halls of the law form towards Sasuke’s office.

“She’s just like her father.” She laughed. “But she keeps getting into arguments with Boruto.”

Ino laughed. “Wouldn’t it be funny if Boruto and Sadara-“

“No.” Sakura snapped before Ino could even finish, glaring as the girl laughed. “I don’t even want to think about it. The last thing I need is imagining my daughter marrying Naruto’s son and being related to him.” She rolled her eyes as they made it to Sasuke’s office, pushing through the doors and waving to Sasuke’s secretary.

“Oh uh…he’s with someone.” Jin said stopping them before they opened the door.

“That’s weird, he said he would be free at this time.” Sakura said checking the time. “Who is it?”

The secretary shrugged. “A man.”

Sakura and Ino looked at each other before leaning towards the door to try and hear who it was.

“Uh you can’t-“

“Shh!” They both said before listening again.

“Open your mouth wider.”

Sakura and Ino looked at each other at the sound of Sasuke’s voice and the leaned forward more.

There was a slight gagging sound before coughing. “Jeez, don’t force it down so hard.”

That was Shikamaru’s voice and Sakura and Ino blinked, leaning against the door.

“It’s not even that big just relax your throat and let it in. And puts your lips like this…yeah that’s good.”

Ino and Sakura blushed before Sakura grabbed the door knob and opened the door, expecting to see a lot of things…but seeing Sasuke holding Shikamaru’s chin, forcing him to push his lips out with one hand while the other hand held a banana that was being pushed into the young doctor’s mouth.

Ino and Sakura stood there with wide eyes while Sasuke and Shikamaru stared back just as surprised. The silence was finally broken as Ino let out a laugh before she couldn’t hold it anymore. She laughed loudly, wrapping her arms around her stomach and leaned forward laughing while Sakura gapped at the two while Sasuke moved away from Shikamaru and the male whipped his mouth.

“What’s going on?” Sakura asked.

“Sakura, please shut the door.” Sasuke said while Shikamaru put his hand over his eyes while Ino laughed her way over towards Shikamaru.

“What are you doing Shikamaru? Trying to swallow a banana whole!”

“God what are you doing here?” Shikamaru asked glaring at Ino, though his face were flushed.

The room smelled like banana’s and with a glance of how many discarded half eaten banana’s were around she could only imagine what was going on here.

“So genius boy.” Ino said with a smile. “What are you doing?”

“None of your business.” Shikamaru said.

“Practicing.” Sasuke said.

Shikamaru glared at him while Sasuke shrugged. “You shouldn’t draw it out, just tell it to them and get it over with.”

Shikamaru sighed. “It’s for-“

“OMG I’m going to tell Neji.” Ino said taking out her phone. “He told me once he had a wet dream about the two of you and him.

“No!” Shikamaru said. “Ino, please for once in your life keep your mouth shut about this. I’m doing this for him. The last thing I need is him finding out about this.”

“You’ve never given Neji a blow job before?” Sakura asked.

“Have you given Neji a blow job before?” Shikamaru asked back with his arms crossed.

Sakura blushed. “No!” She crossed her arms. “Despite how he may seem Neji is a…rather generous lover…”

“That’s only because loves any kind of oral sex as much as he loves having sex.” Ino said.

“The point being.” Shikamaru said wanting to get out of here. To many people knew about this and he had only wanted Shikamaru to know, knowing the man wouldn’t say anything to anything. “I’m leaving.”

“Keep practicing.” Sasuke offered before putting his hands up in surrender as Shikamaru glared at him.

As he headed to the door Sakura spoke up. “Maybe not try so hard.”

Shikamaru looked back at her as she continued. “We all know…from experience…that Neji gets off at anything. I don’t think you need to try so hard at trying to please him. He’ll be happy with anything you do.”

Shikamaru already knew that. Didn’t stop the fact that he still wanted to do this for Neji. He waved goodbye to the three and headed out, shaking his head. He should just call it quits…and maybe give up on banana’s as well.

* * *

 

As soon as he got into his car his phone rang the theme song for One-Winged Angel playing and filling the car. Neji’s joke for when Nagato called. Though it wasn’t something Shikamaru would really want to deal with he picked up his phone and answered without greeting.

“I’ll be right there.” He hung up, knowing Nagato would want to keep it brief anyway and turned on his car, beginning to head to Akatsuki Parlor.

Though Nagato had assured him that he didn’t need to repay him back for getting rid of Kabuto’s body, Shikamaru and Neji both felt that they did owe him and did their services to pay him back. Neji giving him an advance copy of his manga whenever he was done and Shikamaru doing medical work for the gang when it was too serous for them to go to the hospital.

It was more work on Neji’s part surprisingly as Nagato seemed to only calling rarely for Shikamaru to pull a bullet from one of his men or fix broken bones for the idiots, it wasn’t hard work for Shikamaru and always good practice…though when it came to medicine he didn’t even need practice for that.

Akatsuki’s doors were locked but he had a key, something Nagato had given him as soon as Shikamaru had come up with the idea of helping them with medical work. Shikamaru always had the chance to say no…but something about having a power killer like Nagato on his side wasn’t such a bad idea.

Shikamaru stepped out of his car and headed inside, making sure to lock the door behind him as he head to the back where he could see Deidara lying down on the bed with his leg being held up and bleeding.

“What happened?” Shikamaru asked rolling up his sleeves.

“None of your fucking business.” Hidan snapped.

“Then get out of the way.” Shikamaru said Deidara. He looked pale and he could only imagine how much blood he had lost. Hidan had his finger in a bullet wound. He sighed to himself before putting on gloves. Let’s get this over with.

He had done this before several times so he was use to Deidara screaming and wiggling in pain. He would have to dig deep to get the bullet out but his mind was somewhere else.

Had any of these guys ever given a blow job? Should he ask? Would that be a stupid question? Probably…none of these guys seemed to be the type to do things like that for anyone. More like demand it be done for them…maybe Deidara.

“AH!” Deidara screamed, blood shooting out of his leg while Shikamaru just moved to a different tool to dig around for the bullet.

Maybe he should ask Nagato? He was versatile like Neji even if he was a little bit more extreme with it, he would know what to do…maybe that was a little bit more extreme.

“Hold him down.” Shikamaru said moving back out of the way to remove some sweat from his face. Deidara was only making this harder then it needed to be. He was kind of a little bitch…maybe Deidra had sucked dick. He should ask.

“Hold him down!” Shikamaru snapped, pushing the idea of getting advice from anyone here. They wouldn’t be helpful.

“We’re fucking trying.” Kisame said.

“What the fuck is this asshole doing here anyway?” Hidan asked. “We need a fucking professional, not some fucking ER nurse.”

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, ignoring Hidan. How was it possible that Hidan was still upset about Neji settling down with him. He knew Neji was easy but Hidan had to have found someone else by now.

“What’s going on?” Sasori asked.

Shikamaru looked up for a moment, spotting Sasori walking into the back with his dog Rover with him. “What does it look like?” Hidan growled.

Shikamaru went back to work, stitching together Deidra’s wound.

“Madara happened?” Yahiko said popping up from his seat by Nagato. Shikamaru blinked keeping his ear open for a moment.

“Madara?” Sasori asked. “What happened?”

“We were fired at on the way here.” Kakuzu said. “Deidara got hit in the leg. It was a warning.”

“Isn’t Madara in jail?” Sasori asked.

“Yes.” Kakuzu said.

“It would have been better to take that fucker out, but that cock sucking slut knows whose dick to suck to get what he wants.” Hidan growled.

Shikamaru held in a sigh.  He was waiting for the day Hidan need his medical help and he would ‘accidently’ do something wrong and Hidan would be die from his wounds.

“Itachi doesn’t suck anyone’s dick.” Sasori said.

“He’s talking about Neji.” Nagato said.

“But…Shikamaru…”

“Yeah.” Yahiko said shaking his head moving to stand by Sasori. “Hidan hasn’t gotten laid in a while…he’s being a little annoying.”

Shikamaru sighed cutting the final stitch before taking a step back. “He should be fine.” Shikamaru said taking off his gloves. “Stay off his leg and be careful.”

“Don’t worry Shikamaru.” Nagato said. “Do not worry about Madara anymore, we will take care of it.”

“Yeah.” Shikamaru nodded. He had other things on his mind at the moment anyway. Just at that moment his went off in his pocket, a loud moan that told Shikamaru who it was. Neji was calling and Shikamaru checked the time. For someone who wasn’t pregnant yet or even had a womb waiting to be pregnant he sure had some weird ovulation schedule going on that he requested Shikamaru stuck too.

“I remember that sound.” Hidan said.

“I can send you the link to keep you occupied at night.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Hidan asked. “You sure got some balls all of a sudden for someone who’s a fucking pussy.”

Shikamaru gave Hidan an annoyed look. He wasn’t in the mood for this. This blow job thing was stressing him out more than he would like and he knew when it came to people like Hidan there was only one way to handle them, take them down a peg.

He brought his head back before slamming it forward into Hidan’s face, knocking him off his face.

“Jesus fuck!”

“Put some ice on it.” Shikamaru said putting his own hand on his head.  “I have to go.”

“You think you’re a bad ass just because you killed someone?” Hidan asked. “Tough luck asshole, I’ve been fucking killing people way longer than you have.”

Shikamaru gave him an annoyed look before looking at Nagato, giving him a curt nod before leaving, heading outside for a smoke.

He took a drag before the door opened and Sasori stepped out.

“Shikamaru…how is Neji?”

“Horny.” Shikamaru said. “And unrelenting.” He shook his head, rubbing his hand over his eyes before he looked at Sasori. Wait…Sasori was a uke, he clearly gave blow jobs…but could he really ask the man advice. Sasori looked at him for a moment, as if he was waiting him to finish saying something but Shikamaru couldn’t really bring himself to say anything. “How are you?”

“Not getting into trouble.” Sasori said after a moment of not saying anything.

That was weird, but Shikamaru didn’t dwell on it. Neji was actually expecting him. “Well, see you around. You and Itachi should come over some time, I’m sure Neji would like that.”

“Yeah.” Sasori nodded. “I think we will.”

Shikamaru nodded before waving his phone to the older male. “I have to go, keep…staying out of trouble.”

Sasori nodded before watching Shikamaru head into his car as his phone went off again. “I’m on my way now.” Shikamaru said.

“Why are you taking so long? Are you bringing someone with you?’

“Why would I do that?” Shikamaru asked starting his car.

“You never know.” Neji said with a longing sigh.

“Just hang tight, I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Okay. I’ll bring the banana.”

Shikamaru froze. Did Neji really…

He sighed, hanging his head as Neji laughed. He should have known better that Ino wouldn’t keep her mouth shut. Now he knew why Neji was always complaining about wanting to bury himself when he got embarrassed. “Troublesome woman.”

“Come home.” Neji said.

“Yeah yeah…”

He hung up and shook his head. He was never going to live this down.

* * *

 

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” Neji said with a smiled. He was wearing nothing but an apron while he was eating a banana.

Shikamaru sighed. “Don’t-“

“So you’re trying to practice your blow job technique?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Shikamaru said as he headed towards the living room.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Neji draped his arms around Shikamaru. “What exactly are you doing? I already told you I don’t care if you give me a blow job.”

“Yeah, I heard you, but I wanted do something nice for you.” Shikamaru said.

“Shikamaru!” Neji whined pulling Shikamaru to the couch. “You already do so much already, you don’t have to give me a blow job.”

“Yeah…clearly since I’m not good at it.”

 “Well that’s not our fault.” Neji said climbing over onto Shikamaru’s lap. “That just isn’t something I get off on anymore.”

Shikamaru blinked. “I’m sorry…”

Neji sighed, kicking his feet. “I’m at the point of my life where I only really get turned on by prostate stimulation.”

“But…when you top-“

“I always put a vibrator in me first to stimulate my prostate.” Neji said.

No wonder Neji never lasted long when he did that.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Shikamaru snapped annoyed. He had been attempting to suck Neji’s penis for months on end.

Neji smiled. “Because…you looked kind of cute trying.”

Shikamaru stood up, knocking Neji off his lap. “Rude! How could you do that to the mother of your child?”

“You aren’t a mother yet.” Shikamaru growled. “And if you keep acting like this I’m going to start reconsider letting you.”

Neji gasped sitting up. “Don’t be mean!”


	2. Cats vs Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji visits Itachi while he is on tour after reading a scene of a story on the internet.

 

“Good night Itachi!” Shizune said with a smile as she slipped into her room.

“Good night.” Itachi said as he watched her go before pulling out his key card and opening the door. The first thing he noticed was a pink mouse on the floor made of yarn. It took him a moment to realize it was some sort of cat toy before realizing he wasn’t the only one in his apartment.

“I’m impressed that you got in here, Hachi.” Itachi said setting his phone down on the table by the door and stepping into the room. He wasn’t surprised to see Neji on his bed, stretched out on the comforter as if he owned it. That wasn’t what surprised him; what surprised him was the white and pink cat ears on his head with a collar around his neck. It looked to be the same dog collar Itachi had given him but with a large rounded bell hanging off it instead. Out of the whole getup, there was a long white tail coming of Neji’s entrance. That alone was enough to get Itachi’s pants to tighten and he licked his lips. “I will admit, this may be the best way to return home. You will one day make Shikamaru very happy.”

Neji flinched and Itachi noticed but it was quickly replaced with a smile as Neji continued to look over his shoulder at him. “I’ve been waiting for so long.” He smirked, giving Itachi the eyes that shot through his spine.

“What are you doing here, in China?”

“Came to see you.” Neji said.

“Your favorite master.” Itachi said taking off his tie with one hand and reaching for Neji’s hanging for with the other, but it never made contact as Neji rolled out of the way, smirking at Itachi’s bewildered face. Neji laid back on his back, stretching out his body and arching his back as he pressed the dildo deeper inside. He made sure to moan, rubbing his hand over his chest and neck.

“I don’t have a master.” Neji said matter of factly.

Itachi raised any eyebrow, wondering what Neji was playing at. Something was up with Neji…and he stood up straight. “Why are you in cat ears?”

Neji’s smile broke off wide and he quickly got on his knees looking far too excited. If that was a real tail he could imagine in wagging. “Well…for the past week I’ve been reading this story…uh…” he tapped his finger against his lips. “I can’t remember the name…something about Birds and Cages but anyway it’s about a younger guy falling in love with an assassin which reminds me of you! I think his name was Kenji or something…”

“I’m not an assassin.” Itachi commented.

Neji rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know that, but still he was kind of a prick like you and also super sexy like you. And he had a thing with cats-“

“I hate cats.” Itachi said.

The smile never left his face and Itachi wondered what was going on in his Hachi’s mind. “I figured as much.” Neji said, he stretched out his body, showing off everything to Itachi before he spoke. “But I figured you don’t like cat’s because you’ve never ‘been’ with one.” Neji stood up, going up and putting his hands on Itachi’s shoulder and turned him around till his back was facing the bed. He sat Itachi down and leaned over him. “I can tell why you like dogs. Obedient to a fault, and will do anything you ask. Completely devoted to their master.”

“The more you talk about dogs the more I’m wondering why you are in my room with cat ears and not dog ears.” Itachi reached out to cup Neji’s face but his hand was batted away and his cheek was slapped, hard.

Neji stood up straight and turned away, getting the chance to get out of Itachi’s reach while the older male was shocked by the slap. He took a little too much enjoyment out of slapping Itachi and clenched around the dildo inside of him. He bit his lip before turning around. “But cats don’t take order from anyone.”

“You little-“

He ducked as Itachi tried to pin him to the wall and he smiled, backing away with a smirk. “And they don’t have masters.”

“How is this supposed to be fun?” Itachi asked. “So far it seems you are the only one getting off on this.”

Neji chuckled. “I’ll admit, hitting you is fun.” And he was completely getting off on this but he turned around to face Itachi with a smile. “But you are missing a chance here. Cats don’t have masters.” He bit his finger nail as he looked at Itachi with a smirk. “So…how do you plan to dominate me now?”

Itachi finally got it. Neji was playing a little game with him, asking him to dominate him but was promising him it wouldn’t be easy.

“Cats can be trained too.” Itachi said taking off his sports jacket and finishing removing his tie, tossing it onto the side chair. “It just takes some time and a lot of effort.”

“Are you sure you can handle a cat?” Neji asked grabbing his tail, twirling the end around.

Itachi smirked. “I can handle anything.”

Neji smirked back, purring before he rushed over, jumping on the bed and jumping again, quickly launching himself at Itachi who caught him. Neji wrapped his arms and legs around Itachi allowing the male to hold him. “I thought you didn’t want a master.”

Neji smirked. “You aren’t my master, but I sure can choose who I sleep with.”

Itachi smirked, reaching down and grabbing at Neji’s dildo and beginning to move it around. Neji let out a small cry, purring as Itachi angled it into his prostate. He put his hand through Itachi’s hair, pulling out the ponytail and pressing his hand against the back of his head, kissing Itachi fully on his lips.

They kissed, Itachi slowly thrusting the dildo in and out of him before he pulled it out slowly before slamming it back inside of Neji, forcing a loud moan out of Neji’s throat. Neji rocked back against the thrusting dildo, rubbing his erection against Itachi as he thrust back.

“You’re a needy little pussy aren’t you?” Itachi asked lying Neji down on the bed and spreading his legs but not slipping between them and instead kneeling down licking up Neji’s leaking erection. “A selfish little thing that only thinks about themselves.” He continued to thrust the dildo in and out of Neji while he mouthed at his balls and erection, earning moans and mewls from Neji.

He had never noticed how Neji did rather sound like a cat, in moments like this. He pulled the dildo out, looking at Neji’s winking entrance before he leaned forward, licking his over the whole, slipping his tongue inside. Neji arched his back off the bed, the bell around his neck ringing. Itachi let the plan fully form in his head as he continued to eat out Neji, dragging moans out of the younger male before he pulled away.

“So, what do you want, kitty?” Itachi asked kissing Neji’s inner thigh, wrapping his hand around his erection and pumping it as he moved his lips up to his hip.

Neji moaned, arching his back. “I want you on the bed.”

Itachi growled, moving up and moved in between Neji’s legs. They shared a heated kiss for a moment before Neji began to take off Itachi’s pants, while the male slipped out of his shirt. He climbed into bed, letting his pants and boxers off his ankles as his erection twitching. Neji moaned at the sight, wrapping his legs around Itachi’s waist and using all of his strength to move Itachi on his back while he straddled him.

“Let me handle this.” Neji said grabbing Itachi’s hands and bringing them up over his head, pressing them against the bed.

Itachi could feel the burning arousal in his stomach as Neji pressed back against his erection, rubbing his bottom against Itachi’s erection and moaning at the sensation. “Can you keep your hands up there?”

“Yes kitty.” Itachi responded while Neji smiled, leaning his head down and kissing him. He took the older males lip between his teeth, biting it before letting it go with a lick. Reaching down between his legs, He stood up Itachi’s erection. “Clean?”

“Always.” Itachi responded. “Where have you been?”

“I’m always clean.” Neji mumbled beginning to force his erection inside of him.

“And always tight.” Itachi said through gritted teeth as the male slowly settled down. Neji let out a breathily moan, enjoying the feel of being filled.

Neji began to ride Itachi slowly, the bell jingling against his neck. With the slow pace and the ringing, Itachi narrowed his eyes not enjoying the moment and wondering if Neji was at all. He reached out, grabbing the collar around the bell and grabbing Neji’s hip and before the male could stop him, he began to pound into him.

Neji let out a loud yelp, allowing Itachi to tighten his grip and sit up. “Kitty…you aren’t good at being in control. When we all know you want to be held down and fucked.”

He pushed Neji back on his back, grabbing the back of Neji’s collar to tighten against his neck before he began to pound into him.

Neji’s eyes widen, gasping for air as Itachi began pound into him. Itachi kept the tightness of the collar, allowing him to cut off his air whenever he wanted. Neji gasped for air only when he was allowed, crying out loudly as Itachi pounded into him, knocking the air out of him and only giving him a moment to breath before Itachi was tightening his grip and his air was cut off. Neji held on as long as he could before Itachi released the collar and air filled his lungs. He cried out, cuming between them, allowing Itachi to pound into him as he came from his high, before Itachi followed suit, filling Neji with burning seeds.

Itachi released the collar, allowing Neji to take a breath. Itachi looked down at him, watching Neji breath slowly before he removed himself and moving with Neji to clean up. He was finding Neji to be a nice partner, no need to cuddle and straight to moving on. But still, Itachi wondered.

“Why are you here?” Itachi asked.

Neji blinked, taking off the bell collar and rubbing his neck. “I told you, I was reading a story and thought of you.”

“I know I am well above average in bed but why the sudden visit from Japan? Do you always go to a different country just for a little sex?”

Neji shrugged, slipping on his shoe. “Maybe I just wanted to have sex with you.”

Itachi looked Neji over. “Did something happen?”

“Something like what?” Neji asked standing, flipping his hair.

“With your roommate, Shikamaru?”

He watched Neji flinch and Itachi could only imagine…though he did hear from a panicked Sasuke over Christmas that Neji had gone missing for a short time during Christmas but during the holiday season, Shikamaru had found him but things had not been good with his friends and he had not spoken to them since.

“Whatever it is.” Itachi said picking up the belled collar. “Don’t forget who your master is Hachi.”

Neji blinked before smiling a little, happy that Itachi hadn’t pushed the issue. “I’ll always be your puppy Itachi.” Neji teased.

“Be careful going home.”

Neji winked before heading to the door but Itachi spoke again. “And they miss you.”

Neji froze for a moment at the door before he left, closing the door without another word. Itachi watched him go before sitting down, lying down on his bed. He lifted the collar, knocking the bell with his finger and wondering maybe if he should get a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite fanfictions are ending and while reading a part of the story I got this idea, hehe, just silliness that I thought up.


	3. Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru finds out Neji actually only needs a few words to get off.

The first time it happened, it was by complete accident.

“Don’t leave.” Neji said, pressing himself against Shikamaru. “Stay home…with me!”

“Why are you so needy today?” Shikamaru asked.

“You’ve been working late and leaving me to fend for myself.” Neji said damn near panting and flushing with need. “You’re always tired when you get home…I need you Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru flushed himself. When Neji said things like that, he couldn’t help his heart from fluttering. “Neji…” He cupped his husband’s face before smiling lightly at him. “I won’t be working the night shifts anymore. Don’t worry, I’ll return home early tonight.”

Neji perked up, looking at Shikamaru like a love sick puppy and Shikamaru smiled lovingly back. “I’ll make you happy…all night long.”

“Really?” Neji asked, flushing lightly.

Shikamaru nodded. “Of course. Just believe me, it’s my job to make sure my husband is happy, by mind side.”

Neji went ridged against him and moaned, a shiver running over him as he thrust his hips against Shikamaru as he…came?

Shikamaru could only gap as Neji stepped bac surprised as well, the wet patch on the front of his pants. “S-Sorry!” Neji said blushing up to his ears. “I’m, I’m sorry.”

Neji came, completely untouched and Shikamaru could only stare, his erection becoming apparent in his pants.

Neji dropped to his knees so quickly Shikamaru had to grab his shoulder. “D-don’t. I-I have to go to w-work.”

“Not like that.” Neji said practically drooling. “Sorry, sorry, it’s my fault. We haven’t done it in so long I-I couldn’t control myself.” Neji panted nuzzling at Shikamaru’s erection, mouthing at through his pants…Shikamaru was going to have to change his pants…but at the moment he could not care.

Neji sucked him off right in the door way. The sloppy, porn star blow job that had Shikamaru weak in the knees and feeling like a virgin high school kid as he blushed and moaned. The sounds…the sight…the overall knowledge that something he said to Neji had him cumming in his pants. He could barely stand it, and came down Neji’s throat, the male swallowing everything he had to offer greedily.

Neji would be the end of him.

“Take off your clothes.” Shikamaru said beginning to undress.

Neji followed without a single hesitation.

* * *

 

“You’re late!” Sakura said as Shikamaru dragged himself towards the nursing station.

“Blame Neji. I’ll work late to make up for it.” Shikamaru said with a sigh before he looked at Sakura. “Hey…does Sasuke ever cum with just a word?”

Sakura stared at him for a moment before blushing. “W-w-w-wha-what are you saying!?” She snapped. “How could you ask me that!?”

“Sorry.” Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck. “They may be recovering sex addicts but they are that for different reasons. I suppose, they aren’t the same when it comes to certain things.”

Sakura blushed before turning away. “How could you ask a girl that…we aren’t supposed to kiss and tell.”

“Sorry.” Shikamaru said again before grabbing a folder. He began to walk away but Sakura followed.

“S-Sometimes…certain words…does him get him more excited.” Sakura said in a low whisper. She cleared her throat, a light flush over her cheeks.

Shikamaru couldn’t help but believe that Sasuke and Sakura were perfect. They put up a front, a tsundere girl and a cold hearted love, both actually blushing school girls who got flushed easily and could be rather cute when doing so.”

She cleared her throat again before looking at Shikamaru. “Did something happen with Neji?”

“I said something…and he pretty much ended there.” Shikamaru said not wanting to disgust her too much. “He came in his pants.” He said just to be clear.

Sakura blushed. “W-what did you say?” A look crossed her eyes and she turned away. “Does…Sasuke have a secrete word too?”

What did he say?

Shikamaru thought about that. _Why are you so needy today? Neji, I won’t be working the night shifts anymore. Don’t worry, I’ll return home early tonight. I’ll make you happy…all night long. Of course. Just believe me, it’s my job to make sure my husband is happy, by mind side._

It had to have been something that he said just before it happened. He crossed out all the common words he said before it happened and lowered it down to one word he didn’t say much or at all. Husband.

“Interesting.”

* * *

 

The second time it happened, he was testing the waters. He just wanted to see if that was really the case, a single world could get Neji to cum without any other effort, because Shikamaru lived his life on the less effort he could manage possible.

As much as he appreciated Neji and loved having sex with, sex addict or healed sex addict his stamina was far superior than Shikamaru. And with his sudden need to carry Shikamaru’s child, it had only increased…this was even still before the surgery and the fact Neji would have to get off his medication that helped him ‘dull’ his sexual urges.

Shikamaru wept for the future to come.

But if he could get Neji to come by just saying one word, it would make everything easy. It would get them to end quickly and keep Shikamaru at least could last longer if Neji could come a few times before they actually got started.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” Neji said, coming out of his office. “How was work?”

“Boring.” Shikamaru said putting up his coat. “Are you still satisfied from this morning?” Shikamaru asked.

He had made sure to wake up early just to fuck repeatedly till he was satisfied. It had been exhausting and he was almost late for work again but Neji had slept peacefully after he left.

“I am.” Neji said nodding. “And I wanted to talk to you about that. I don’t know what got into, but I was thinking make we should get your sperm tested to make sure you still have some and it’s not being wasted inside of my wombless body.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned away. “Whatever. I suppose I can’t say not to my husband.”

“No you cannot.” Neji said. “Do you want something for dinner?”

Shikamaru frowned as he watched Neji head to the kitchen. It didn’t work. Maybe it had only happened because he hadn’t had sex in a while and was just desperate. He sighed to himself. “No…whatever you want really.” He chuckled to himself. “Did you ever imagine hat your life would be like this? You’re like my house wife.”

The clattering of pots and the sudden loud moan of his husband and he turned to look confused and intrigued by the way Neji was grasping onto the counter, his body flushed and limbs shaking as he came in his pants.

What was going on here?

Neji panted, turning around slowly to display his wet pants and Shikamaru took a deep breath. He was hard again…and he put his hand over it. “We can eat later.”

He fucked Neji in the kitchen, over the table. The male gasping for air and grabbing the table for life of him. He half wondered it Neji knew what Shikamaru was doing.

* * *

 

The third time, he did it he hadn’t meant too. Though he was happy by the idea of this power over Neji, he hadn’t actually meant to do it the third time.

Shikamaru looked at Neji, as they settled back and watched a movie together. It was a double date with Naruto and Hinata and they were watching some romantic comedy. It was the Hyuuga’s idea, Hinata loving the genre and Neji using it to take mental notes for his next manga. It would be great no matter what Neji created but Shikamaru still found it cute that Neji seemed so into the story.

He leaned over wanting to comment on the movie with something that he thought to be pretty true statement all things considering.

“I can’t wait to see you pregnant with my child.” While he wasn’t outwardly excited the way Neji was about the pregnancy, he did enjoy the idea of having Neji carry his child.  He had pictured it several times before. “You’re belly full with our child.”

“AH!” Neji cried out, covering his mouth as he came into his pants. He covered his mouth, eyes wide as everyone stared at him, even Shikamaru looked a little surprised that had happened. Keeping his hands over his lap to hide the erection that he had going on at the moment.

They left early and as soon as they were in the car Neji glared at him. “What are you doing!?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re making me cum in my pants!”

“You know that I’m doing it?”

Neji’s eyebrow twitched. “Stop doing it…it’s embarrassing…and makes me feeling like I’m nine years old and couldn’t control myself when I was with my uncle.”

Shikamaru frowned. “I…didn’t consider that.”

Neji blushed, waiving his hands.” I mean…it’s not in a bad way.” Neji said. “I only mean, when it was really easy to get me off.”

“I didn’t expect it to be so easy.” Shikamaru said. “Especially those words.” He looked at Neji. “What about me calling you my husband or wife or the mother of our child. I didn’t know you had those types of fantasy of slice or life fantasies.”

“I just never expected…to have ever say those things to me.” Neji said pushing his hair behind his ear. “Before, everyone just wanted to call me…slut or whore and things like that. No one was calling me their love…or mother of their child…I-I…” Neji was blushing. “So…hearing you say it is really exciting. Maybe because…I’ve always wanted you to…say those things to me.”

Shikamaru was the cutest thing in the world, and the only way he would be cuter was if Neji was carrying his child…a daughter that was as cute as her mother.

“I love you.” Shikamaru said. “And I can’t wait to fuck you so hard that you become pregnant with our daughter.”

Neji moaned where he sat, clenching his legs shut. “S-Shikamaru...”

“I want to see you carrying my child.” Shikamaru said turning to face Neji. He leaned forward, Neji leaning towards him as well, panting.

“S-Shikamaru…”

“Getting bigger every day, carrying our little girl. Waiting at home for me to come back, waddling up to the front door. Maybe we’ll have twins…it does run in your family. Would you like that?”

“Yes…” Neji said whined. “I-I want too.”

“You would be my stay at home wife, carrying my children, watching over my son and the house. Being at home, waiting for me.”

“I-I’m cumming.” Neji moaned.

“Cum for me. My beloved wife.”

Neji came again in his pants, almost silently gasping as he came. He whimpered, his eyes rolling back as he struggled to keep himself together before he leaned forward, his hair covering his face.

Shikamaru pushed it aside, cupping the back of Neji’s head before bringing him up to a kiss. “I love you.” Neji said.

“I love you.” Neji said almost too needy for Shikamaru to control himself. He tightened his grip in Neji’s hair and kissed him eagerly.

“Get me pregnant, Shikamaru.” Neji said against Shikamaru’s lips, biting at the younger males lower lip and sucking on it. “If it’s not too…troublesome.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.”


	4. I want to be the very best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been gone for a very long time. But I'm still alive and trying to figure things out. Life has been less then easy for this whole semester and I'm dealing with some things. Please hang in there, I'll start updating slowly while things are slow. Here is something to hold you over.

“Did you become Champion yet?” Neji asked peeking over Shikamaru’s shoulder.

His Pokemon Trainer was standing on the screen doing nothing and Neji took a moment to look at his husband’s face, spotting that he was asleep.

“How do you fall asleep playing a game?” Neji asked taking Shikamaru’s blue DS away from him.

“Who said I was asleep?” Shikamaru asked turning on his back and taking Himawari’s pink DS, the DS Neji was currently using to play Pokemon Moon on. “Why are you playing as a girl?”

“Because I couldn’t get long hair as a boy.” Neji said clicking away on Shikamaru’s game, taking this chance to decide if he should challenge his husband to a Pokemon battle…he ran his eyes over Shikamaru team, led by the ever impressive level 79 Decidueye.

“She kind of looks like you.”

“So I look like a ten-year-old girl?”

“Uh, she’s eleven.”

Neji rolled his eyes, turning to lay his head on Shikamaru’s stomach as he held the males DS back to get his own. He grabbed his own, from Shikamaru’s hand and looking at the scree to see that Shikamaru was standing in front of the name rater man. “Did you change my teams name?”

Shikamaru just shrugged, using the stylus to run across the touch screen quickly, perhaps to take care of one of his teammates.

Neji held back the urge to hit him and checked his team, wondering what Shikamaru had done only to see all of his teams name changed to one letter each.

I.L.O.V.E.U spelled out down the screen in two columns.

Neji could feel the blush on his face reaching up to his ears and he brought the DS up to his face in hopes to hide it. Shikamaru chuckled out loud. “Shikamaru used flattery and it was very effective.”

Neji blushed more at the implication before sitting up. “Let’s have a Pokemon battle.”

“You sure, your Primarina is only 69…and I’m wondering now if that’s on purpose.”

Neji rolled his eyes at the implication. Of course it was on purpose, and Shikamaru should know that but Neji smirked anyway. “So how about it? A Pokemon battle, Shikamaru vs Neji.”

Shikamaru yawned before nodding. “Ready when you are.”

Neji smirked to himself licking his hand. “Neji uses helping hand.

He quickly slipped his hand into Shikamaru’s pants. He found Shikamaru’s penis and wrapped his hand around it. Shikamaru gave him a questionable look. “I thought you wanted to battle.”

“We are battling.” Neji said stroking Shikamaru, a smirk on his face. “And it looks like your move is ‘Harden’.”

Shikamaru let out a sigh. “Wow, that’s corny.”

Neji smirked continuing to stork him before helping Shikamaru out of his pants. “This time, I’ll use ‘Lick’ as well.”

He slipped down, licking over Shikamaru’s slit before lick all around the head, teasing the sensitive parts of Shikamaru erection. “It’s your move Shikamaru.” Neji said as he continued to lick before smirking, stroking Shikamaru’s erection while continuing to look up at Shikamaru. “Maybe you’ve flinch and can’t move.”

“Sure.” Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

The smirk on Neji’s face never left and he pulled back, licking his lip. “I think it’s a perfect time to do ‘Swallow’.”

He opened his mouth wide, wrapping his lips around Shikamaru’s erection and beginning to suck eagerly.

 He loved the feel of Shikamaru inside of his mouth. He could spend the rest of his life with Shikamaru in his mouth and he would be happy and content with the rest of his life. He looked up at Shikamaru, meeting the male’s eyes and he smirked around the erection in his mouth.

He slipped Shikamaru out and began to undress himself, Shikamaru following suit before they came together and Shikamaru captured his lips. Neji smiled, kissing Shikamaru back, cupping the back of his head before allowing Shikamaru to roll him over onto his back, slipping between his legs. “Shikamaru uses ‘Sweet Kiss’.” Neji mumbled against Shikamaru’s lips.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued to kiss him and Neji put his arms around him, feeling Shikamaru’s erection against him, rubbing against his own. Their tongues brush against each other and Neji moaned into the kiss, getting more into the kiss and for a moment forgetting the game as Shikamaru kissed and nibbled at his neck.

Shikamaru mumbled something against his neck that Neji barely heard and he hummed to himself, before Shikamaru lifted himself up, a smirk on his face.

They shared another kiss before Shikamaru spoke against his lips. “How about ‘Close Combat’?” Shikamaru asked loud enough for Neji to hear before thrusting into him quickly and suddenly.

Neji cried out, gasping for air before laughing, surprised and amused by Shikamaru sudden participation in their little ‘battle’. Shikamaru looked amused as well. “That was a critical hit.” Neji panted. “I’m going to need to use ‘Draining Kiss’.” He leaned forward and Shikamaru meet him half way, kissing him.  It was hot and sloppy and Neji moaned into the kiss as Shikamaru rocked his hip.

Neji wrapped his legs around Shikamaru before forcing Shikamaru onto his back. He pulled himself off of Shikamaru’s cock before slamming himself down. “C-Close Combat weakness your d-defense you know.”

Shikamaru groaned as Neji began to ride him. “I think you paralyzed me with that ‘Body Slam’ just now.”

Neji laughed, continuing to ride Shikamaru, slamming his body down onto Shikamaru’s erection, the sound of their moans and panting feeling the air.

Neji closed his eyes, feeling himself reaching the end when Shikamaru grabbed his waist. “I’m going have to rely on ‘Last resort’.” Shikamaru said pulling Neji off and turning him around on his knees. “Its time to ‘Focus Energy’.” He thrust into Neji, aiming right at his prostate and smirking as Neji cried out. “Even if you use ‘Hyper Voice’ it’s nothing against my ‘Fury Attack’.”

Neji couldn’t form words, already feeling his climax coming as Shikamaru continued to thrust against his prostate over and over again. He held onto the sheets, gasping for air and struggling to talk before he couldn’t hold back anymore and he came under them, splashing the sheets with his seeds.

Shikamaru continued to thrust into him for only a moment before slamming in, feeling Neji with his seeds.

“S-Shikamaru…use ‘b-bullet s-seed’…” Neji said drooling onto the sheets under him.

Shikamaru chuckled, pulling out as the wave of cum spilled out of Neji. “It’s very effective.”

Shikamaru laid down next to him, gasping for air as Neji lifted himself up as best he could before collapsing.

Shikamaru yawned and Neji did the same, exhausted from what had happened. “Shikamaru used ‘yawn’ and it’s very effective.” Neji commented, moving closer to Shikamaru.

“Critical hit.” Neji mumbled. “But…Neji used ‘rest’.”

Shikamaru yawned. “That’s a good idea…” He rested his head against Neji’s and smirked before kissing him softly on the back of the head.

Neji turned his head to face him. “You win Shikamaru…But after I recover, we’ll battle again.”

Shikamaru smirked. “I look forward to it.”


	5. Climbing out the Rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of bordom, burbon, and Disney playlist playing very merry unbirthday for some reason. It might be a little bit of shit...but here you go I guess. I hope you have a happy holiday everyone!

Shikamaru was lounging on the couch. Tomorrow Neji would be going into surgery and he wouldn’t lie if there wasn’t a pit of nervousness. It was a dangerous surgery and Neji’s life could be put at risk. He didn’t want to think about it, shaking his head and taking a breath.

He actually jumped as the door slammed shut and he blinked, hanging his head back to look as Neji came in. “Welcome home.” Shikamaru said.

Neji didn’t say anything, and only went over to him. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, and hid his face in his neck. Something was wrong.

“What happened?” Shikamaru asked, cupping the back of Neji’s head. “How was your session with Hashirama?”

“He doesn’t want me to do it.”

“Do what?”

“The surgery…have children…” He pulled away, looking down at his hands. The way Neji was wringing his fingers together told Shikamaru that he was more upset then he was putting on. “He thinks I’m rushing into this and I’m not ready to take that jump. I can’t take my meds while we try and even when I get pregnant I can’t take them…and then the breast feeding…He thinks even with all the mental tricks, it’s easy to do when I’m not getting erections every fucking hour.”

Shikamaru kissed the top of his head, putting his arm around Neji and pulling him close. “Everything will be okay.”

“What if he’s right.” Neji said pushing him away and looking at Shikamaru. “What it…I can’t handle my urges.”

“I’ll be here for you.” Shikamaru said. “No matter what…I’ll be by your side…nothing can stop us if we stick together.”

Neji rested his head against Shikamaru’s. “I love you…”

“I love you too. Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Neji nodded slowly. “I think so.”

“Everything will go fine. I promise.”

* * *

 

Shikamaru regretted making promise, the moment Neji’s heart monitor began to flat line. The surgery had started out great…as they usually did and he stood anxiously, waiting off to the side to help anyway he could and be as careful as he could to keep himself out of the way. Tobirama and his team were in sync through everything and it helped him put at ease as Sakura was helping as well.

Things started slow and steady as the surgery took place…but as some surgeries go, things were going badly and he found himself clenching his jaw as Tobirama and his team moved from being careful and slow to going hyper speed to help Neji back.

“We’re losing him.” Tobirama said.

Shikamaru wasn’t the only one on edge, he didn’t have to look from the viewing deck to see their friends and family waiting along with Hashirama and Mito. Shikamaru took a step forward, wanting to help but Sakura stopped him.

“You should go.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Shikamaru…seriously it might-“

“I’m not leaving.” Shikamaru said. “Just help him.”

Sakura looked at him before going over back to Neji as Tobirama went to work. “This is going to shit.”

Shikamaru bit his lip. “Neji…come back to me.” He whispered.

* * *

 

Closing his eyes, Neji expected to fall into a deep sleep but he was sure he was still fully conscious and aware that nothing was happening.

“I don’t think it’s working.” Neji said opening his eyes to see that he was in fact now alone.  He sat up, looking around for a moment before removing the mask from his face and looking for Shikamaru or Tobirama or any of the nurses or doctors that were here to help the surgery or even work.

“Hello?”

“I’m so late.”

Neji recognized the voice right away for Shikamaru and he turned around to look at him but froze at the sight of his husband. He was the same older Shikamaru that he knew and loved but he was wearing a black slacks and white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a wearing a vest with one side black but the other was white and red stripped.

The weirdest thing of all was the fact that he had rabbit ears on top of his head. They were white and twitched with every little moment.

“Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru didn’t answer him, turning way and opening the door, leaving to the darkness. “Shikamaru wait!”

He got out of bed, chasing after him and leaving between the door frame but found that as soon as he stepped on nothing and beginning to fall. “Wha!”

“Why are you following me?”

Neji opened his eyes, rush of wind blowing through his hair and face and spotting Shikamaru lounging back. “S-Shikamaru…w-what’s happening?”

“You keep calling me that…is that someone you know.”

“It’s you.” Neji said. “You’re Shikamaru.”

“No…I’m not. But maybe you’re sleeping.”

“Sleeping?” Neji blinked. “Surgery. The surgery is happening…and I’m sleeping.” He took a moment to let that sink in and took a deep breath. This was really happening.

“Surgery you say…well hopefully you wake up.”

Neji shot his eyes up and looked at the rabbit/Shikamaru hybrid. “What!?”

“Well…you might not wake up.”  Shikamaru said turning around on his stomach and Neji could spot a fluffy white tail.

“Why are you saying that?”

“Well…why else would you be falling so deep in the rabbit hole. You must be going towards the light.”

Neji’s eyes widen. “No! No I can’t die on the table!”

“Well…what are you going to do about it?”

Neji looked at Shikamaru, not sure what to say but already tearing up. “I-I want to see you again…”

Shikamaru looked at him, reaching his hand out for Neji and grabbing his hand, pulling him close. Neji allowed him to put his arms around him and feeling safe in the males arms before he felt the male whisper in his ear. “Neji…come back to me.”

Shikamaru suddenly let him go and Neji felt like he was falling faster. He reached out for the male but found himself being swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

 

The sound of a door slamming woke him up quickly. He sat up finding that he had reached the bottom of the hole he had fallen in and something had changed. He was wearing a dress. A very short blue dress with a puff skirt that barely covered up his behind or front with puffy sleeves. He had on long white stockings that were thigh high and black bows on the front and black steelto heels. From the breeze he could feel, he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“What the hell is happening?” Neji asked himself before standing up.

“Looks to me your dying.”

Upon hearing the voice Neji looked around the room he was in. It was dirty and looked to be the bottom of the hole but there was a table with a cake on it and a little glass bottle as well as a chair. The walls were coverd with clocks that ticked loudly around him and there was a small door with the door knob looking at him “Wait…what?”

Neji got down on his knees, blushing as he felt the dress lift up and he was sure if anyone was behind him he was flashing them.

“Can…you talk?”

“Of course I can talk.” The door knob said sounding like Deidara.

Neji sighed to himself. “I’m really am sleeping…”

“No you idiot. You aren’t sleeping. You’re dying. Are you not listening?”

“I-I am.” Neji said. “Um…did a rabbit guy…come through here?”

“Sure, that rabbit is always running late…but surprisingly you missed him this time.”

“Can I go through opening the door.”

“Sure thing sweety.”

Neji blinked as the door swung open slowly and he got a good look at the other side. There seemed to be a forest on the other side and he could quickly see how small the door was. He could fit his arm through but that was it.

“I’m too big.” He said pulling away. “Isn’t there another way?”

“This is the only door.” The door said closing itself. “But if you were smaller maybe you could fit. Try that cake over there.”

Neji turned away from the door and went to the cake. It was only a slice of what looked to be a strawberry cake and he picked up a fork taking a bite of it and bringing it to his mouth. “Wow…this is pretty good.”

And he slowly finished the cake himself noticing slowly that the fork was getting smaller. It took him a moment to realize that the fork wasn’t getting smaller but he was getting bigger.

“W-what the hell?!”

He was filling up the space by slowly turning into a giant. And he growled at the door. “This isn’t helping!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I guess I meant drink the liquid…nice view though.”

Neji covered himself with what he could with the dress not sure which side to hide before he picked up the glass bottle as carefully as he could. Clutching it between his nails and bringing it to eye level. At this size he couldn’t open it…but he wondered how much damage he would do if he just swallow it.

Taking his chances, he tossed it into his mouth, crushing the glass with his teeth and swallowing what felt like a small drop of liquid down his throat.

For a moment he just continued to grow before it stopped and he began to shrink, quickly. Before he knew it he was falling and landed hard on his ass. He wasn’t his original sound but much smaller and he looked up at the door.

“I think that should door…but it looks like that drink may have given you a side effect.”

At the word of side effect Neji looked over himself to spot what had to be something was clearly wrong…and as he looked down, he spotted the fact that he was sprouting an erection. Finally taking note of it, he could feel how painful it was and how it was angry with need. He moaned to himself, grabbing hold of it without thinking and beginning to stroke it slowly.

“Oh…no wonder you’re here.”

Neji looked up at the door, panting slowly as he stroked his erection feeling jolts of pleasure run through him as moaned. But he vaguely recalled that the door had said something that sounded important. “W-what?”

“This is what you want right? To find bliss in pleasure. You miss your old life don’t you.”

Neji grabbed his wrist, stopping it from moving and looked up at the door. “W-what? No…I-I need to find Shikamaru.” He panted. It wasn’t just his erection begging for attention now, but his entrance clenched and unclenched with need of something to fill it.

“The side effect of that drink is to show your deepest desires, in hopes to drive you deeper into this place. If you give into this desire you’ll be stuck here forever.”

Neji’s hands were shaking, and he clenched it hard trying to keep it from stroking at his erection. “W-what?”

“If you want to go back to your life, you better find that rabbit.”

Neji closed his eyes, gritting his teeth before forcing himself to stand on his unsteady legs. “I-I have to f-find S-Shikamaru.”

“Then you better go.” Deidara said opening the door.

Neji ran off, hurrying though the door as best he could with an erection.

* * *

 

Despite what he had previously believed, the place was big, and the only thing keeping him from touching himself was him continuing to walk but his feet was beginning to hurt and the urge to just rub himself against a tree began to get stronger and stronger. It only made matters worse that he had no idea where he was going.

“Well, you look lost.”

Neji looked up at the tree, his eyes widening at the sight of a Kakashi lounging on a branch. He had cat ears and a tail that were both an odd purple color with stripes. He was wearing his normal face mask but there was a large smile drawn on it. He was only wearing pants and was shirt less and with out shoes. He had sharp nails on his fingers and toes.

“Kakashi!”

“Alice!”

Neji blinked looking at the smile before meeting Kakashi’s mismatched eyes. “I’m not Alice.”

“You sure look like him.” Kakashi said, his tail twitching. “You even smell like him, I’m sure you will even taste like him.”

Neji blushed, pulling at the front of his skirt to hide his erection. “K-Kakashi…H-have you seen Shikamaru?”

“Who?” Kakashi asked turning on his back, his tail swinging down.

“The rabbit. His name is Shikamaru.” Neji said. “I need to find him.”

He blinked, expecting to still see Kakashi on the tree but instead he was gone. “You need to find him?”

Neji turned around quickly only for Kakashi to push him up against a tree, locking him in place. “Why do you need to find him? When you have me.”

“Y-You?” Neji asked looking at Kakashi. There was a heat between his legs but also an itch at his entrance and he tried to bring his legs together just as Kakashi slipped his own legs between them, pressing his thigh between Neji’s erection that had Neji moaning.

“That rabbit is always running late.”

“B-but I need him?” Neji moaned drooling over himself as he began to grind on Kakashi’s leg.

“Looks like you need this?” Kakashi said reaching around and pulling Neji close to him, bringing his fingers to Neji’s entrance pressing against it and drawing out gasp from Neji.

He let out a painful moan, pushing back till Kakashi’s fingers tested the pressure of his entrance. He was drooling over himself at the thought of having those fingers inside of him. He needed something. Something inside of him, filling him. He needed it…

“I can help you with this urge you have.” Kakashi said to Neji. “We are…one in the same.”

One in the same. Hearing Kakashi say that, a rush of memories of Neji time with Kakashi filled with amazing sex and an intense summer. A shiver ran straight to his erection and a large amount of pre-cum spilled from the tip.

“N-no…please…” He pushed Kakashi away, panting. “I-I need to find S-Shikamaru…I-I need him.”

“Well…I can’t help you with that.” Kakashi said as Neji pushed through him. He stumbled forward in a cloud of purple dust. “But I know a Hatter that can.”

“H-Hatter?” Neji turned around hoping to see Kakashi but the male was gone.

“Just follow the flowers.”

Neji fell to his knees, panting, his limps shaking as he felt his erection twitching with need, missing the heat of Itachi’s body.

He pulled off his hair tie taking a deep breath and tying off his erection hoping to keep himself from cuming. He made sure it was tight enough before standing up slowly and going off following the flower.

* * *

 

It didn’t take him long to follow the flowers that he came to a gate. It was white and extravagant and Neji hoped that maybe someone would be on the other side. He pushed opened the white gate to find himself stepping into what looked like a tea party set up with someone facing away from him wearing a large top hat with a feather sticking out. “Excuse me.” Neji said closing the gate.

“You are excuse my dear.” The man said standing up. “And if I might also say, you are right on time.”

The man turned around and Neji blinked at the sight of Itachi. He was wearing a very colorful three piece suit and a top hat that he was on to bow at Neji. “Itachi?”

“Itachi? Well that isn’t my name.” Itachi said putting his hat back on. “Though I suppose we can be whoever we want to be here.”

Neji looked him up and down. “Then…who are you?”

“Well the Hatter of course!” Itachi said holding his hand out. “And you my dear are right on time for a very merry unbirthday party.”

Neji blinked. “A what?”

“An unbirthday.” Itachi reached out for Neji’s ear. “You must have something in here. Oh, this might be in the way.”

He reached for Neji’s ear before pulling out a banner that seemed to have no end at all. Neji pulled away to see that it was finally coming to an end and Itachi held out with his arms stretched out to reveal the banner to read Have a Very Merry unbirthday.

“Hatter, invite our guest to sit down.”

Neji looked around Itachi to see Sasori. He was wearing overalls and had brown rabbit ears and a party hat on. He looked rather adorable and Neji smiled.

“Of course.” Itachi said. “We have a very special seat for you.”

He guided Neji over to a chair, pulling it out for him and Neji froze at what was sticking out was a very thick dildo. It was a bright rainbow color and shined in the light as something glistened.

“Please have a seat.”

“Uh…can I have another-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, please have a seat.”

Before Neji could answer, Itachi lifted him up effortlessly and dropped him onto the dildo that slipped in almost effortlessly.

Neji cried out, throwing his head back as his entrance gave way to the toy and he found himself gasping for air. His erection was begging to be untied and from the pulsing feeling coming from his entrance he was sure that he was going too cum.

“Now that’s better.” Itachi said patting him on the head. He went to his own chair (dildo free) to the head of the table. Neji twitched in his seat before gasping for air, looking at the table in front of him. “We can now begin our celebration on your unbirthday. A very merry unbirthday to me.”

“To who?” Sasori asked.

“To me.” Itachi responded with a nod cutting the cake and giving himself a slice. Neji was rod straight, a tingling sensation coming from his entrance that sent shivers up his spine and his face flushed.

“A very merry unbirthday to you.” Itachi said giving Sasori a piece of cake.

“Who me?” Sasori asked looking at Itachi with wide eyes.

“Yes you.”

“Oh me.”

Neji let out the breath he hadn’t even known he was holding and looked around as tea cups and tea kettles began to float around them pouring tea into each other.

“Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea.” Itachi said, the tea cups settling in front of all of them.

“A very merry unbirthday to you.” Sasori and Itachi said at the same time before clinking their tea cups together.

It was clear to Neji he was the only one with a large dildo inside of him but as he slowly became accustom to the feeling of being filled. “W…what is actually an…unbirthday?” Neji asked reaching out to his tea cup and had a grip around the handle only for the dildo to begin to vibrate. He cried out, knocking over his tea and trying to stand up but found that he was stuck on the dildo. He moaned, throwing his head back as pleasure ran over him.

“No need to be so loud. I’ll explain it to you.” Itachi said rolling his eyes. He took a sip of his own tea before standing up. “Now, statistics prove, prove that you have one birthday.”

“Imagine,” Sasori said almost dreamingly.  “Just one birthday every year.”

“Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty-four unbirthdays.”

“Precisely why we’re gathered here to cheer.” Sasori said with a smile looking at. “Which makes today your unbirthday as well.”

“A very merry unbirthday-“

“T-to me?” Neji groaned, his legs spreading as the vibration sooth over his prostate.

“To you.” Itachi said.

“A very merry unbirthday-“

“For me?” Neji panted as Itachi came to stand behind him.

“For you.” Sasori said.

Itachi reached around, holding out a cake for Neji to see with candles flickering in the wind. “Now blow the candles out my dear and make your wish come true-“

Neji moaned blowing out the candles with a puff of air and Sasori clapped while Itachi moved his hand, the cake floating in the air for a moment before moving away. Instead of moving, Itachi squatted down next to Neji.

“Now I mustn’t forget this little friend we have here.”  Itachi said pressing his gloved finger to the tip of Neji’s erection, sticking out of his skirt.

“D-don’t touch-“

He tried to reach out but straps wrapped around his wrist, keeping them on the arm rest. “Now don’t be selfish, allow me to meet this guest myself. I am charmed by their shy nature, and will even grant them a kiss.”

Neji whined as Itachi kissed the tip of his erection before slowly slipping down and allowing it to slip between his lips.

Neji couldn’t look away, his limps shaking, the vibrator right on his prostate, Itachi softly licking at his erection he moaned, drooling. “I-I…I have t-to…go-“

“Go?” Sasori asked standing up. He cupped Neji’s head. “But you’ve only just got here?”

Neji panted, looking up at Sasori as the male leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He had to go…his mind was demanding to him that he go find Shikamaru but his body was thrusting his hips into Itachi’s mouth and his tongue was exploring Sasori’s in an open mouth kiss.

He missed this. Dream or not, he could remember fully the night of passion he had with the two and he gripped onto the chair. He was close to cumming and his only saving grace was the tie around his erection.

“I think it is far time I unwrap this gift.” Itachi said pulling away from Neji’s erection and grabbing at the string.

“No-“

“There’s no time.”

Neji looked at the voice that spoke just when his did and he looked at Kakashi who appeared on the table, eating a piece of cake. “They are coming.”

Both Itachi and Sasori stood up, and Neji looked around, realizing that he was no long being held down. He lifted himself up slowly, moaning the whole way before he was off the dildo. “W-who?” He asked.

“There is no time to explain.” Sasori said. “If the King finds you, you’ll never get out of here.”

Neji blinked. “Never get…you know I’m trying to leave and did all that!?”

“No need to get so angry dear.” Itachi said. “We’re all just having fun, remember.”

He was bombarded by the memories of the ‘fun’ he had with Itachi and Sasori and a tingle ran over him. He shook the memories away, gripping his erection hard and willing the urge to cum away. “T-the King…he’ll keep me here?”

“He knew the moment you fell, he won’t let you go.”

Neji blinked looking at Itachi opening his mouth to ask him a question but the Hatter turned him around. “No more questions. Go that way!” Itachi said standing up quickly and pointing to a hole in the wall. Neji hurried over, slipping his arms through first before beginning to push his body through but found himself stuck as his hips wouldn’t get through.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Neji cried out before jumping when he felt a hand on his ass. He felt someone beginning to push him but stopped, trying to pull instead.

“There is no time for that.” Itachi interjected. “Lift up his dress.”

“What!?” Neji shouted. “Why!?”

“With an ass like this they will stop questioning where you are the moment they see it.”

Kakashi appeared on the other side of him. “Don’t speak, if his guards hear you, they will take you.”

Something wrapped around his ankles, keeping him spread and he groaned at the position. Even just the idea of being exposed caused him to shiver.

“Will you be able to keep quit?” Kakashi asked in a whisper and Neji covered his mouth afraid at what he was about to say. He was too aroused, every part of him was demanded that he begged Kakashi to keep him quit by stuffing his mouth with his erection. He was already moaning behind his hand at the idea of it.

Kakashi disappeared and Neji waited for something to happen. It seemed to take forever before something actually did and he yelped behind his hands as a hand touched his ass. God stuck in the wall sex…he was already shaking with the urge. The helpless feeling of being stuck, the way he didn’t know who it was or what they were planning he couldn’t…handle that.

His entrance was being spread open a thumb sinking in and he groaned, grabbing the edges of the wall. He couldn’t. If he let this happen it would be the end of him. “No!” He yelled. “Shi-Shikamaru! Help me! Help-“

“Take my hand.”

Neji looked up, expecting to see Shikamaru but instead his eyes landed on bright blue eyes and blond hair and he felt the breath being left from him at the sight of Minato. He was dressed in all white, on a white horse with a gleaming crown on his head.

Without hesitation Neji reached out. Minato pulled him out of the wall with easy and lifting him up onto the horse. “Hold on tight.”

Neji did, wrapping his arms around Minato and allowing the male to carry him off.

* * *

 

He knew this was a dream as he slowly died on the table (because Kakashi had fucking cat ears, Deidara was a door knob, and he was riding a horse with Minato) but Minato smelt the same, felt the same, and was just as warm as they road through the woods. He was still painfully aroused but there was something else there now, a feeling in his heart. Minato…why did Minato have to appear.

“You are squeezing the life out of me.” Minato chuckled. “You’re safe now.”

“S-sorry.” Neji said easing up. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Well, you did call for help.” Minato said with a radiant smile.

Neji frowned at it tearing his eyes away. “I called for…Shikamaru.”

“I know.” Minato said. “But I’m sorry, it won’t be that easy.”

“You know Shikamaru is here?”

“As you are aware this is just a dream.”

“As I die…”

“Well…everyone dies.”

It was trigger, but instead of pleasant memories, he was filled with memories of watching Minato get shot over and over and over-

He squeezed his eyes shut wanting the memories of Minato and him in the shower, in his bed. His first love…

“Your only love.”

Neji recoiled from the words and he looked at Minato. “W-what did you say.”

“I’m your only love aren’t I?”

“N-No. I love Shikamaru.” Neji said.

Minato looked at him and smiled. “You’ve meet Shikamaru when you were around six and only just now were able to say you loved him. You’ve meet me for a few months…and you were going to say it before I died.”

Neji blinked, opening his mouth to speak but stopping. That was…true…and for some reason it was suddenly in his face.

“You love me…don’t you?” Minato asked.

“Of course.” Neji mumbled lowly…but Shikamaru…

Minato stopped the horse, he was in front of two paths. “Neji…let me take care of you.”

“Minato…”

“It’s clear where Shikamaru is.” Minato said. “The Red King has him…and you have to go left to find him.”

Neji looked off towards the left, spotting a clear area with a brick road. Neji climbed off the horse happy to do so. Despite still being painfully erect, that saddle was doing nothing for him. If it wasn’t for Minato he would have been clear to make his way to Shikamaru without any trouble.

“Or you can go right…with me.”

Neji froze for a moment his eyes drawn to the right road. There was a bright light that was warm and welcoming and Minato moved his horse to stand in front of the light and looked as if he was an angel himself there to lead Neji into heaven (or hell…the devil was supposed to be beautiful right?).

Looking at Minato now, everything was coming back to him. He was in love with this man…he did love this man…

“But it wasn’t…real…” Neji said stepping back.

Minato looked at him confused but Neji frowned, taking a few more steps back. “I do love you Minato…and I am in love with you…but it’s not real. I loved you as much as I loved sex…that love…couldn’t last…my love for Shikamaru…it’s different.”

Minato continued to look at him before getting off the horse. Neji watched him for a moment before the blond male came towards him grabbing Neji’s hands. “Neji…I am so proud of you.”

It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulder and he squeezed Minato’s hands before reaching out and wrapping his arms around him. “I miss you.” Neji sobbed, no longer able to hold back tears.

“I miss you too.” Minato said, wrapping his arms around him. “But I’m proud of you.” He leaned down, kissing Neji’s head. “Your love for Shikamaru…it will last.”

He let go of Minato and rubbed his eyes from tears. “Thank you…for showing me what love was.”

“I love you Neji.” Minato said climbing back onto his horse. “But I’m no match for Shikamaru…go to him…they are all waiting for you.”

Neji nodded turning his back on Minato and running off towards the kingdom.

* * *

 

Walking through the gates was easier then he thought…and no one was there to see him…to stop him. It only made him worry.

Everything was red and white and the quietness of it all gave him an eerie feeling. He walked forward, going straight to the large double doors.

“Are you ready for this?”

Neji slowed down his run as he spotted Kakashi waiting there. “Kakashi…”

“This won’t be easy.”

“I have to get Shikamaru.” Neji said. “He has him doesn’t he?”

“Yes.” Kakashi said. “But I just said…it won’t be easy.”

Neji looked at him before nodding, pushing into the doors and spotting Shikamaru in a cage. “Shikamaru!”

He ran forward to help him but slowed as he spotted at who was sitting at the throne. Dressed in red with a crown on his head sat his uncle.

“H-Hiashi…let him go.”

“Come here and make me.” Hiashi said spreading his leg.

Saying that to him, Neji felt an odd sensation flow over him and he looked at his body to see that he was shrinking again…but not in the way he had assumed. He was shrinking but because of his age.

“Neji…did you forget what you are to me?” Hiashi asked. “No matter who you fuck, who you allow on top of you…you are nothing but that small little boy that I created.”

He wasn’t joking with that. It seemed like every little thing Hiashi said he was getting younger and younger until he stood before his uncle as a nine-year-old with an erection. “P-please…” Neji said stepping away from his uncle.

“Please what?” Hiashi asked. “Touch you…easy that ache that you have no experience with. Be the little boy I know.”

Neji whimpered, falling to his knees as Hiashi stood in front of him. Hiashi put his hand on his head and Neji leaned into the touch.

“Neji!”

He opened his eyes looking past his uncle to look at Shikamaru who was holding out his hand to him. “Come back to me!”

Shikamaru…he had to get back to Shikamaru.

He stood up, ready to run to him but he was grabbed, forced forward until he was face first on the ground and his uncle on top of him. His skirt pushed up and his uncle’s erection. “Stop! Stop!” Neji cried, tears forming in his eyes as he reached for Shikamaru. The male was on his knees, still reaching out to him.

He tried to get close but his uncle thrust into hi quickly. He groaned, moaning at the feeling he had known for years and found himself gasping for air as his uncle began to thrust into him.

It felt good and he cried out, clawing at the floor and relaxing himself for Hiashi as the male thrust in and out of him. It felt familiar…it sent sparks up his spine and behind his closed eyes. He was drooling all over himself and leaking cum with every thrust. He couldn’t take this…he couldn’t take it…

“H-Help me…” Neji moaned, looking at Shikamaru who was looking at him. He was still looking at Neji, reaching out his hand to him with a look of love.

Neji clenched his jaw, turning himself around to kick his uncle off. He hurried forward with his uncle’s dazed behavior but he reached forward, grabbing Shikamaru’s hand.

The cage was gone and he found himself colliding into Shikamaru’s chest as the male pulled him into a hug.

They were falling again, but Shikamaru was holding him. “Come back to me…”

“I will…” Neji said. “I’m coming back…I’ll…come back…”

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into Shikamaru’s embrace as he fell into darkness.

* * *

 

“We got him back.”

Shikamaru blinked, letting out the breath he as holding and looking at the strong heartbeat. Tobirama sighed, looking at Shikamaru before nodding.

Shikamaru nodded back, looking up at the viewing deck to see that everyone up there was cheering as well and Tobirama let out a breath. “Let’s get back too it.”

Shikamaru let out a breath, looking at Neji’s body before settling back against the wall.

* * *

 

Neji slowly opened his eyes, feeling the lingering feeling of pain and a cloud around him. “Troublesome…” Shikamaru voice said to his ear.

Neji turned his head slowly and looked at Shikamaru who was sitting next to him, holding his hand. “R-Rabbit…” Neji mumbled still slightly seeing the rabbit ears on his husband’s head.

“Sure…” Shikamaru said with a smile. “Whatever you say…”

“I came…back…” Neji slurred, reaching his other hand to Shikamaru but missing and closing his eyes.

Shikamaru stared at Neji for a moment before closing his eyes. “You…heard that…” He squeezed Neji’s hand between his own before leaning forward and kissing him. “I’m…glad you came back to me.”


	6. Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew one meme could really spiral things out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, this was supposed to be a light hearted thing because of that stupid meme about the 'are you serious? Right in front of my salad?' thing but it turned out really angst. I was even supposed to end it on a light hearted side but still, it feels kind of sad. But I like making Neji a little sad and hurt. Not too much...just a little. As always, their life will end on a happy note. Also, this is my first time writing Neji as a top...gotta say, I'm not a fan.

Shikadai glared at the bento’s waiting for him at the kitchen counter, both with a sticky note and message written in perfect, elegant writing.

On his father’s bento, there was a heart with the words ‘I love you’ written all inside while peeking out behind it was an anime version of Neji who was winking.

On Shikadai’s it was a anime version of Neji again but this time for some reason high fiving an anime version of Shikamaru as they jumped in the air with a circle around them.

Just out of spite, Shikadai took off the sticky notes and bawled them up in his hand.

“What do you have there?” Shikamaru asked walking past him. He was dressed and ready for work, going to the coffee maker and grabbing a coffee mug.

“Just trash,” Shikadai said stuffing it into his pocket. “I’m going to school.”

“Don’t forget your bento!”

Neji’s sudden popped out of his office, a smile on his face. Shikadai tried not to take comfort in the fact that Neji still looked rather sick and pale. He had only recently gotten back from the hospital after his surgery and his body was still getting used to having the new organ inside of him.

Those weeks he was in the hospital were great, Shikadai had the place to himself without having Neji’s presence in the air, sucking out all the fun from Shikadai’s living area but now he was back and taking most of all of Shikamaru’s attention.

“Where are you going?” Shikamaru asked watching Neji step into the foyer to slip on his shoes. Neji was still sluggish, bending over slowly and stiffly.

“Just for a walk.”

Rolling his eyes, Shikadai didn’t wait around, pushing past Neji and slamming the door shut behind him. He knew what ‘just for a walk’ meant.  No matter what Neji said as Shikadai prepared to go to school, it was always just Neji following Shikadai to school. His own way of walking Shikadai to school and only making things difficult for the boy.

If it wasn’t hard enough having two gay parents, but having one of them continuously walk him to and from school made him the butt of many jokes.

Shikamaru sighed at his son's behavior, not sure what to do with it. With not only Temari trying to tame it but also Yoshina and Shikaku, it only seemed like he was getting worst than better. From what he had heard from Naruto’s son, Shikadai was being bullied because of Neji…and the treatment was taking a toll on both Shikadai and his husband…who’s kindness and anxiety were only being meet with anger and scold.

He heard Neji grunt, moving to watch him struggle to stand up, his core muscles still work from the surgery but he stood up none the less.

“He forgot his lunch,” Neji said moving to the kitchen and staring at the bento’s as if something was missing.

Shikamaru wondered how Neji could tell the difference before he picked one up. “Have a good day at work,” Neji said going over and kissing Shikamaru.

All Shikamaru could do was nod, feeling stuck between a rock and a hard place. He often did when Shikadai acted out with Neji. On one hand, he was quick to scold Shikadai for being rude, giving Neji the cold shoulder when he tried to speak or when he ignored him they were in the same room. But in the other hand…Neji wasn’t helping the situation. He knew his son was embarrassed by the fact that Neji walked him to school and seemed far more over protective than Temari or Shikamaru himself…but all for reasons Shikamaru knew Neji couldn’t help. He wanted to come to his son’s aid, and ask Neji to not walk him to school…but he knew he couldn’t.

He sighed, pouring out his coffee and picking up his own bento, heading to work.

* * *

Neji felt bad that he hadn’t caught up with Shikadai before he made it to school. He felt a little wary about just walking into the school to give it to him…but lucky he didn’t have too.

“Uncle Neji!”

He turned around, wincing as Himawari ran straight into him. “H-Hey…”

“Be careful!” Hinata said rushing over and pulling her daughter off.  She gave Neji a pitted look but Neji just waved it off.

“Himawari…I’m happy to see you. I need your help for a special mission.” He knelt down as carefully as he could.

The girl lit up and he smiled, explaining to her that she needed to give this bento to Shikadai and she needed to do it right away. She excitedly accepted, running inside and Neji stood up as carefully as he could.

“How are you?”

“Tired,” Neji said with a sigh. “Do women always feel like this carrying a uterus?”

Hinata just giggled, beginning to say something but Neji was distracted by Hinata’s dress. It was pretty on her, with straps and floral with a sweetheart neckline and while one-half of his brain wondered how he even knew what a sweetheart neckline was, the other half had a more devious notion…Hinata’s breast looked amazing in that dress.

Both ideas startled Neji because really how did he know this was a sweetheart neckline, but more importantly he couldn’t remember the last time he had thoughts of Hinata’s breast. And now that he was thinking about it, it was taking over his mind.

They were bigger, probably from nursing, or maybe constant fondling on Naruto’s part because he could imagine him doing that because…who wouldn’t…

Blood rushed quickly south and he turned away. “N-Neji?”

“Sorry…” Neji said blushing before clearing his throat, counting before his almost erection died down. He took a deep breath before slightly turning to her, looking into her eyes and trying so hard not to look below her neck. “I…I’m off my pills…”

“P-Pills?”

“My medication…to control my sex drive.”

Hinata blushed, bringing her hands up, bringing her cleavage together further and pushing up her-

He looked up and sighed deeply. “This is what Hashirama was worried about…spontaneous boners…and I can’t have sex for another week while my body gets accustomed to the new organ.”

“O-Oh…” Hinata blushed, bringing her hands down seemingly putting two and two together. “S-Sakura said you were always a boob man.”

“Well…” He shrugged, looking at her again. “That was only to mess with her. I’m really just a…”

‘Hurry up and get me off’ person.

“Shikamaru person,” Neji said thinking of his husband, steering clear of any thoughts that would make him pop a boner and focusing on Shikamaru drinking coffee or twirling a pen between his fingers or tying his shoes…Jesus, why was his husband so fucking hot at everything he did.

“I’ll see you around,” Neji said just wanting to go home. While he couldn’t have anal sex, he sure as hell was rubbing himself raw with all the boners he was popping while Shikamaru was taking care of him.

“Good bye,” Hinata said with a smile.

He smiled back, wondering off and heading home, timing out that if he went home, jerked off, and took a long enough nap, he could come back here and wait for Shikadai to walk him back home before getting some work done.

* * *

The day was filled with the usual same old bullshit from bullies tossing papers at him, writing on his shoe locker, and stealing his lunch. Though the last one was a joke on them if they knew a ‘faggot’ made that they would probably stop. His only saving grace continued to be Chouchou and Inojin who also took the bullying besides him (because they were friends with a faggot’s son).

“Isn’t this funny?” Chouchou asked hanging by Shikadai’s locker while the boy put on his shoes, not looking at the words on his locker.

“Is it really funny? Or is funny that it’s a stupid line from a porno?” Inojin asked.

“And how do you know that it’s from a porno?” She was only teasing but of course, Inojin answered confidently.

“I looked it up. I mean, I wanted to see where the meme had come from.”

Shikadai rolled his eyes. “It’s stupid, let’s go.”

They left together, Shikadai not holding back the sigh as he spotted Neji rocking forward as he waited before he spotted the boy and smiled, waving.

While Shikadai ignored him, Inojin and Chouchou waved back.

“Don’t wave at him!” Shikadai snapped.

“What?” Inojin asked. “Hyuuga-kun is a nice guy.”

Some kids were standing by, reacting to something passionately and laughing before they started to whisper and point. For a second, Shikadai thought they were pointing at him but instead he found that they were pointing at Neji and then looking at their phone.

“No fucking way!”

“You can’t be serious! You can’t be fucking serious.”

“Hello, kids,” Neji said walking up to Shikadai, Inojin, and Chouchou with a smile.

“Holy shit…Shikadai, your step-dad is the guy from the meme.” The kid with Shikadai laughed before him and his friends looked at Neji and began to laugh.

Neji wasn’t really sure what they were talking about, deciding that it was probably something stupid and not worth his time until he heard one of them speak directly to him. “Are you serious? Right in front of my salad.” Once again the kids were engulfed in laughter and Neji couldn’t understand why that was so funny. It sounded vaguely familiar before Shikadai growled his pushed his way past…Neji tried not to believe that he didn’t purposely push at his surgical scar on purpose.

“Shikadai-“

“I’m walking home!” He snapped, storming off, the kids laughing.

Neji began to object, spotting Inojin and Chouchou following him. He began to follow to before someone cleared their throat. He turned around to look at the principle. “Uh…H-Hyuuga-san…” He was flushing lightly and Neji blinked. “May I have a word with you in my office?”

“I rather not,” Neji said not looking at the man. He was still sort of amazed that the old principle actually still worked there. It seemed like forever since he himself was entering the principle’s office to be reprimanded for the activates he had been caught doing on several occasions. Being forgiven by swallowing down the man’s semen. Just standing in front of him, Neji could recall the taste and he pushed the thought away.

If he didn’t know that the man had only allowed Neji to do that because he was desperate to get off and not because he was attractive to Neji’s age group, he would have reported the man already.

“It’s important.” The man said pushing his glasses up on his face. “I…I would rather avoid this conversation as well…but it’s important.”

“Is it about Shikadai?” Neji asked. “Boruto? Himawari?”

“It’s about you.” The man said again before quickly adding. “About your previous job.”

“Previous job…” He had to mean his porn career and a red flag was flying in Neji’s mind. He couldn’t go into the man’s office…his body was already reacting to the thought. “I-I uh-“

He cut himself off, the man trying again to get him into his office when Neji remembered something. A certain porn job he had done with a different director other than Tsunade and the ridiculous line from the porn he was in.

_Are you serious? Right in front of my salad._

Neji’s eyes widen and he looked around, spotting that while children were laughing, some of the adults were talking to each other, whispering and pointing at him. Oh god…no…

Neji backed away, looking at the principle before quickly putting on his sunglasses and hurrying off. “Hyuuga! Hyuuga Neji!”

He ignored him, pulling out his phone and looking it up. The ridiculous line was now a trending meme. The meme itself was only a picture of the women who had been in the porno who had said the line put it different situations. He wasn’t in the meme at all…but the more he looked the more he saw of the meme. People making memes of the meme about what they saw when they looked up the original line and where it had come from. A porno he had been in, Tutor Session Part 3, where he was being fucked behind a kitchen counter while his ‘friend’ ate rather big and plain salad.  He had to call Shikamaru.

* * *

“Shikamaru!” Naruto jumped over, lunch box in tow with Tenten behind him. “Look at this meme!”

Shikamaru settled down into his seat while Naruto held out his phone for him. It was usual for the two EMT and himself and Sakura to have lunch at the hospital together and this was no exception. He had settled on the bento Neji had prepared him that he thought look overly sweet and colorful. Neji’s research on making cute bento’s for his manga was coming in handy.

“When you’re trying to eat healthy at lunch and your friend sits down with a juicy looking double cheeseburger and your favorite flavor milk shake….Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?” Shikamaru read out loud before chuckling. “That’s…funny.”

“It’s the only one.” Tenten said. “The other ones don’t make sense at all.”

Shikamaru handed the phone to Sakura who looked at it. “Where is she from? She’s pretty?”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen her before.” Naruto said taking it. “She looks…so familiar.”

“There are so many of them.” Tenten said rolling her eyes. “But that one is the funniest I’ve seen. The others ones don’t make sense at all.”

“Who knows how these things come about.” Sakura said shaking her head. “Kids these days.”

“Jeez, can you sound any older.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes, pulling out his vibrating phone. Neji was calling him, probably about the bento but just as he was about to accept the call it ended. He unlocked his phone to call him back.

“I’m going to look her up…I swear I’ve seen her before.” Naruto mumbled looking it up.

Before Shikamaru could press on Neji’s contact, he was calling him once again. He answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Holy shit!” Naruto snapped dropping the phone.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto before looking at his phone where a porno was playing. But right away, he spotted a familiar face in the porn.

“There’s a meme going around for a porno!” Neji hushed yelled into the phone.

“I know…” Shikamaru mumbled as Naruto tried to shut off the porn while Sakura choked on her own salad and Tenten found herself laughing her ass off.

“Oh god…it’s got around all over Shikadai’s school.” Neji said sounding panicked. “When people tried to look up where Yukimo is even from and Tutor Session Part 3 comes up. And some kids saw at school, and they know Shikamaru! They know. And…god. Oh god!”

“Neji calm down.” Shikamaru said standing up before hearing his phone beeping at another call. He looked to see Shikadai was calling and he sighed. “Neji, hold on a sec-“

He switched, answering Shikadai’s call. “Hello-“

“Dad! Neji’s ruining my life!”

“Calm down, it’s just a meme…”

“You saw it! Tch, what am I saying. Of course, you saw, you fucking married the-“

“Hey.” Shikamaru snapped. “Relax and think before you speak.”

“I am thinking! Everyone knows that he’s a porn star! It’s bad enough that he insists on walking me home like I’m some three years old, but now everyone knows that he takes it up the ass-“

“Shikadai…” He resisted the urge to say that everyone should already know that since he was married to a man but he let his son continue to rant. Sure that as soon as the young boy had it all out, he could effectively talk to him.

“-for money! Dad! I can’t go back there! I have to go to a new scho-“

Shikadai stopped for a moment and Shikamaru struggled to hear before he heard his son sigh. “Great…he caught up.”

The call ended and Shikamaru looked at his phone to switch back to Neji.

* * *

Neji spotted Shikadai while he waited for Shikamaru to answer, calling out to the boy. “Shikadai!”

He hurried over, watching as he hung up his phone. When Neji was close enough, he placed a hand on Shikadai’s shoulder before the boy snapped, glaring at him. “God! Why can’t you just leave me alone!?”

“I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Neji said reaching out but Shikadai backed away.

“Can’t you see your destroy my life! First, you break up my mother and father and treat me like some baby, and now everyone at my school knows my step father is nothing but a fucking slut!”

There was an audible gasp from Inojin while Neji pulled away as if he was burned, staring at Shikadai with wide eyes while the boy stared back just as surprised. Inojin and Chouchou looked surprised as well, not believe that he had said that and onlookers whispered to each other, some of them staring.

Neji…honestly couldn’t believe that…Shikadai had said that and to be completely honest, Shikadai couldn’t believe that he had said that. He waited for his step father to react, watching as Neji just stared back before Neji’s lips formed a thin line and gave a soul crushing looking, looking at Shikadai for one more second before turning and walking off.

“Ne-” Shikadai stopped himself, not sure what to really say.

He watched Neji walk off and Shikadai was frozen. He turned to look at Inojin and Chouchou before they hurried and ran home together.

* * *

Neji slipped into an alleyway, resting against a wall by a trash can, his heart pounding in his chest. He was a little…frozen as a feeling boiled in his stomach. His free hand came to rest on his chest while he registered that he had his phone in his other hand as it started to vibrate. He didn’t remember hanging up on Shikamaru but he was calling back. He answered the call, clearing his throat as he answered.

“H-Hello…”

“Neji…”

Neji wondered what he sounded like to Shikamaru. His voice cracking painting…Shikamaru probably thought he had run away…because clearly from Shikamaru’s tone that he had left the phone on and Shikamaru had heard.

Neji bit his lip, looking down at the very hard, very erect his penis was. With his free hand, he slipped his hands into his pants and grabbed hold of it, letting out a moan that he couldn’t hold in.

“Neji?”

“H-He called me a slut…” Neji panted, stroking himself. It didn’t feel good since there wasn’t much lubrication other than the sweat that had been collecting in his hand. “A…sl-slut…”

There were many words that triggered something inside of him. As of recently, it was Shikamaru adorning him with love and kisses and every type of affection that Neji at one point thought couldn’t happen…but it had been so long since that word affected him.

A slut…a fucking slut.

Neji moaned, squatting down as best he could against the wall and stroking himself. He put the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled down his pants and underwear and spitting into his hand.

“Neji…what are you doing?”

“F-fuck…I’m jerking off…by a trash can…like a slut…a wanton slut…s-so disgusting….”

“Neji…”

“Tell me…tell me what I am…” Neji moaned, pleaded, biting his lip as he stroked faster. “Please…s-say it…”

“No.”

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear but it had enough command behind it that Neji moaned anyway. Domination, the tone of his husband’s voice denying him was feeding a hunger he had calmed enough to ignore but was boiling up so hard that he thought he was going to burst out of his skin. He stuck the fingers in his other hand into his finger, rubbing it against his tongue and deep throating himself, imagine Shikamaru doing to him. Fucking into his throat without a care and being cruel by being kind. Avoiding the word that Neji wanted to hear and dancing around what Neji really was….

It didn’t take him too long till he finished, with the words of Shikadai repeating in his head. He spilled into his hand, drooling all down his shirt and chin while he bit down on his fingers, arching his back and dropping his phone, moaning as his orgasm washed over him.

It brought him to his knees and he leaned forward, till his forehead touched the dirty street under him. It felt like a knot inside of him had finally been loosened and something was unraveling and he felt a crash so hard that he wasn’t sure if it was real. Instead of a constant high that he usually felt after such an intense orgasm, it lasted as long as he had been coming. All at once, he was hit with several different feelings.

Shame…guilt…he wanted to be a mother and he was doing…filthy things like this.

No fucking mother, he didn’t deserve to bring children into this world. The way Shikadai was treating him had to be proof enough. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, curling them into a fist and clenching them together as pain settled over him and he found himself crying against the ground.

“Stupid…slut…stupid fucking slut!” Neji growled out, beating his fist against his head. On the other end of the phone…Shikamaru only wished he knew Neji was at this very moment.

* * *

Shikadai was panicking…and probably rightfully so. He was going to be so much trouble when his father found out and even more so when his mother and grandmother found out. He had known the moment he had left his mouth that he had gone too far. He let his anger get a hold of him and now he sat home…waiting for Shikamaru or Neji to come home.

“Thanks for staying.” Shikadai said looking at Inojin and Chouchou.

“We thought it best we spend your last living moments with you.” Inojin said with a sad nod. Chouchou agreed with a nod, dapping at her teary eyes.

“He was so young…loved…and great at playing games.”

While Chouchou and Inojin laughed among each other Shikadai snapped. “This isn’t a joke!”

They all froze when the front door open. It closed quietly and for a moment the only sound they could hear from the living room was shoes being taken off and put away.

“I’m home…” Neji said quietly as he walked out of the foyer and past the living room.

“W-welcome home…” Inojin said with a frown.

Shikadai watched Neji head upstairs, Hachi whining behind him. He bit his lip before he stood up. “N-Neji!”

Neji froze at the bottom steps, and waited, not looking at Shikadai. Standing there nervously, Shikadai looked back to Inojin and Chouchou who were looking just as worried. “I’m…so sorry.” Shikadai said looking back Neji. “I-I didn’t mean to say that. I…I was just upset.”

Neji continued to stand there and Shikadai took in his appearance. He looked a little worse for wear. The knees of his jeans were dirty with dirt and grime and his hair was frizzled and despite not being able to look at him directly in the face…Neji had been crying.

Shikadai couldn’t feel worst.

“I’m going to go lie down…” Neji mumbled, heading up the steps.

“Ne-“

“Later…Shikadai…please…”

Stopping, Shikadai nodded, Neji continuing up the steps. Shikadai waited for his father’s bedroom door to close before he let out a sigh.

“Jeez…did you see the way he-“

They were cut off at the loud bang at the front door and Shikadai turned to look, a blood draining from his face at the sight of not his father…but his mother.

“M-Mom…”

“Go easy on the door, Temari.” Shikamaru said coming in behind her, shutting the door.

Inojin and Chouchou came to stand beside him while Temari glared at her son before moving to take off her shoes. Shikamaru looked at his son too before looking at the other children and sighing. “You two should go home.”

Chouchou frowned before she turned to Shikadai grabbing his hand. “It’s going to be okay…”

She softly kissed him on the cheek while Inojin grabbed his other hand. “If you get kicked out you can live with us. Brothers.” He smiled before nodding his head to Chouchou and they headed to the front.

Temari moved out of the way and let them through, walking towards Shikadai, Shikamaru following.

“Sit down.” Temari snapped, glaring at her son who right away, sat down at the kitchen table.

“Is Neji here?” Shikamaru asked.

Not able to speak, Shikadai nodded. “Y-yeah…h…he uh…he went to lay down....”

“Go check on him.” Temari said. “Clearly I need to have a chat with our son…a chat only a mother can have with her son.”

Shikamaru nodded, beginning to head upstairs. He could hear the shower going at the same time he heard Temari began.

“You fucking brat. Where the hell do you get off-“

Shikamaru did not want to be in his son place…sure that if his mother somehow got wind of what Shikadai had said to Neji it would be hell raining down on his son.

He opened the door to their bed room to see Neji taking off his clothes. If possible, he was moving even more stiffly and slow and Shikamaru closed the door.

“Neji-“

“I don’t know what happened…” Neji said slowly turning around and looking at Shikamaru. He sat down on the bed while Shikamaru came over to sit next to him. “He said that word…and something…snapped inside of him…it all came flooding back…” He looked at Shikamaru before frowning, playing with his thumb. “Afterwards…I felt terrible…like when I was in withdraw.”

Shikamaru frowned. “And now…”

“Tired…” Neji said. “Disgusting…fucking filthy…” The shuddered sigh that escaped his mouth sounded more sexual than Shikamaru hoped it would be. He knew when Neji was younger degrading words like that had turned him on but as he got older so did it. At one point, Neji really hated being called that…but on the phone…he sounded like he did when he was a teenager.

“Do you…actually, want me to call you that?” Shikamaru asked looking at Neji.

“I…I don’t know…” Neji confessed, tears beginning to flood his eyes. “I…I…I don’t know…”

Shikamaru grabbed Neji’s hand, squeezing it and feeling his husband squeezed back tightly. “We knew it was going to be tough…without your medication…but you aren’t at the mercy of your biology completely. Remember your work with Hashirama.”

Neji nodded. “R-right…”

“If you need more…I’ll give it to you. I’ll do whatever you need…just ask him.”

“We can’t have sex…while I’m still healing.”

Shikamaru kissed at his cheek before standing up. “You can’t do anal…but I can…”

Neji looked at him, before letting out a shuddered breath Shikamaru moving between Neji’s legs. Since he was only wearing his boxers, Shikamaru could see that he had an erection. He wasn’t sure what he had said that had Neji getting an erection but he kissed Neji passionately undoing his own pants. He had to make this quick, for his sons and Temari’s sake as they were just down stairs.

Neji kissed him hungrily, mouthing as Shikamaru’s neck while the male undressed his lower half. Neji was mumbling to himself, begging Shikamaru to hurry and pulling at the doctor’s shirt to get closer.

Shikamaru pushed Neji down to lay on his back as he grabbed some lube. “Can you wait for me…to prepare myself.”

Neji groaned, nodding his head eagerly and Shikamaru nodded as well, straddling Neji while he put lube on Neji’s cock, stroking it with one hand before adding more…and a little more.

Neji wasn’t a big guy…Shikamaru knew that he could take him without any real probably…but still, he was nowhere pro like Neji was at it.

He brought more lube up to his hand, pouring more onto his fingers before bringing it back to his entrance. Tight and practically unused he steeled himself before pushing one of his fingers in, looking down at Neji.

The male was gripping onto the sheets, panting as he stared at Shikamaru, moaning as Shikamaru stroked his erection and prepared himself. This would probably be enough for Neji…but he wouldn’t do that to him.

He quickly put another finger, grunting through the stretching before hoovering over Neji’s erection. This was going to hurt…or at least it was going to be fucking uncomfortable.

Shikamaru he slowly settled down onto Neji. It was only when the head of Neji’s erection slipped into him Neji grabbed his hips and forced himself in the rest of the way.

It was rough…Shikamaru having to force himself to relax as Neji took control and forced himself into him. Shikamaru wasn’t much for being a bottom…but he would for Neji…he would anytime.

When he was fully seated, he was stretched as much as he was going to be settling down onto Neji who was moaning, panting and drooling even as he rolled his hips up into Shikamaru. To speed this up, Shikamaru spoke up.

“Neji…I love you so much…” Shikamaru said rocking down into Neji who let out a low moan, gripping at Shikamaru’s hips a little harder. “T-the…mother of my children…”

He leaned forward, settling his chest against Neji’s while they rocked against each other. “I want to have two with you…a boy…a girl…fuck…I want you to have twins-“

Neji sobbed at the thought, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru and quickening his pace. It burned, feeling as if it hadn’t been enough lube but he would grit his teeth, holding himself still as Neji thrust up into him.

“Something cute…baby…something really cute.” He groaned as Neji pressed really deep inside of him and he let out a moan. “S-shit…Neji…” Neji was blushing under him, panting and moaning as he thrust himself deep into Neji. “C-come on mommy…come on-“

Neji opened his mouth loud to moan but Shikamaru put his hand over his mouth to keep him from being too loud. Inside of him, Shikamaru felt Neji fill his inside with a burning heat that Shikamaru could not understand how the boy could easily just deal with. Neji held him tight, lightly thrusting into him before he settled back against the bed.

Shikamaru sat up, lifting himself off of Neji and settling down carefully against the bed. Beside him, Neji panted out a laugh before he looked at Shikamaru. “M-mommy…”

“Is that funny?” Shikamaru asked looking down at Neji.

Neji smiled, sitting up and rubbing at his stomach before making a curious noise. “Y-you didn’t come.”

“I have to get back downstairs.” Shikamaru said shaking his head. “This was about you…you needed this…”

“I need you…” Neji said leaning forward and kissing him. The kiss was sweet and when they broke apart, they rested their head against each other.

“I need you too…”

Shikamaru kissed him on the forehead before standing up. “I’m going to get clean up…but I’ll be back.”

Neji nodded falling back onto the bed. There was an ache as he cleaned himself up before getting dressed and limping back downstairs.

Shikamaru limped up towards Temari who stood up to meet him. “Did you seriously have sex while I was downstairs?”

“It’s what Neji needed.” Shikamaru said with a nod before looking at Shikadai. He was standing in the corner holding a dictionary in each hand. “What is he doing?”

“He’s been holding them since you went up.”

The more Shikamaru looked he could see that Shikadai’s arms were shaking. “It’s your turn papa…but I’ve already tapped up all his game systems while he read out the definition of slut to me…speaking of which…What is the definition of a slut!?”

“A noun. A lewd d-dissolute, or p-promiscuous woman…an…an unclean or slovenly…w-woman…or an impudent girl…” Shikadai repeated.

“And does that sound like Neji?”

“N-no.”

“Say that again?”

“No ma’am!” Shikadai all but yelled.

Temari turned away from her son to look at Shikamaru. “He of course memories it the first time…not as fun…”

“I’ll take it from here.” Shikamaru offered with a frown.

“I taped up the games he has here…I’ll be doing the same for the ones at home. He’s grounded…”

“Agreed.” Shikamaru nodded. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Temari said.

Shikamaru nodded. “One team, one fight.”

Temari nodded before going over to Shikadai who started to lower the books but she shook her head. “No, you don’t.” She kissed the top of his head. “Stop being a fucking brat…and be good. I know being a teenager sucks and bullies suck and everything fucking sucks…but that’s what being human is being about. Not being a fucking bitch when things don’t go your way. I love you bub…”

“L-Love you too…” Shikadai said struggling.

She looked at Shikamaru before crossing her arms. “Let me know how he turns out.”

“I will…”

Shikamaru watched her go before looking at Shikadai. “You can drop them.”

Shikadai didn’t need to be asked twice. He dropped the books and let out a sigh. “That…hurts.”

“Unlikely.” Shikamaru crossed his arms. “Sit down.”

His son sat down with a sigh. “I said sorry…”

“I’m sure…and I’m not going to lecture you. That’s what your mom is for. I’m just going to tell you why Neji walks you to school every day.”

Shikadai watched Shikamaru slowly sat down on the coffee table, wincing a little before sighing. “He thinks it’s normal.”

“Normal…?”

Shikamaru nodded, letting out a sigh as he leaned back. “All Neji wants is to be normal. His biggest fear is things going back the way they used to be…” Shikamaru said sitting back. “When people regularly called him a slut and there was a stepson to watch over or a husband that loved him…or where he took a job doing the only thing he thought he was good for.” Shikamaru looked at Shikadai before frowning, leaning forward and lacing his fingers.

“Son…I need you to…stop punishing him because I’m in love with him. I know it hurts not having your mother and me together…but she’s still here. We’re still together…even if we don’t live together.”

Shikadai frowned. Tears filling his eyes but he quickly rubbed them away. “I don’t…hate him…but…god…kids suck…” Shikadai struggled to get out, his crying getting the better of him.

“Yeah…we know.” Shikamaru stood up, settling down next to his son slowly. “Neji was actually bullied too in school.”

“He…was?”

“He was opening gay and flirting with half the school and sleeping with the other. Before he left to go to the boarding school, everyone believed that just touching him you would get some sort of STD. Or the coast times his desk was written on with tons of slurs…whore, fuck toy…slut. It got to him even if he didn’t want anyone to believe so. Instead of letting those words hurt him…he turned those words to have pleasure in them…but for sex addicts, things get old…like being called those words.”

“He must hate me…” Shikadai pointed out, looking down at his lap.

“Impossible.” Shikamaru said shaking his head. “Neji loves you…you don’t eat his lunch and he still makes it. You run away from him but he still follows you to school and even back home. He plays you in video games in his office under a name so you don’t know it’s him just so he can get a chance to play with you…He worries about you when the new baby comes not wanting to make you uncomfortable.”

Shikadai settled back against the chair before looking at his father. “Is Neji okay?”

“Neji has heard that word being called to him for most of his life. It hurts…sometimes so much that he does shatter…but the pieces can be put together…Right now…they are coming together.”

Shikadai nodded before Shikamaru stood up as best he could. “Now…let’s talk about your punishment.”

* * *

Shikadai was a little worried about getting up for school the next morning. He would have to face Neji at least possible and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

He stumbled into the kitchen, peeking in to see Shikamaru pouring himself coffee but not Neji. Looking down the hall he could see Neji’s office door open and he slipped into the kitchen. He hadn’t actually expected a bento waiting for him but once again there were two bentos with sticky notes.

Shikamaru’s sticky note had Neji diving into a pool full of little hearts while Shikamaru was already in said pool. On Shikadai’s sticky note, it was himself, fishing with Hachi by his side.

“Morning.” Shikamaru said looking at him. “Plans for after school?”

“Come straight home, do chores, and my homework.” Shikadai chatted off.

“Close.” Shikamaru said. “You’re going to your moms.”

The blood drained from Shikadai’s face. “B-But…it’s not the end of the week.”

“We decided to do it a little early. Just think of it as added punishment…I’m sure by the time you are back here, you will a lot of muscle from scrubbing every inch of her house with a tooth brush.”

The idea alone made Shikadai frown but he looked down the hall again at Neji’s office.  Licking his lip he looked at Shikamaru who was looking at him before nodding his head towards the office, a silent signal that Neji was in fact in there.

Taking a deep breath, Shikadai headed to Neji’s office, peeking inside. Sitting at his desk with his back to the door was Neji, hair up, glasses, on and in full work mode. For once he was wearing pajama’s which was unusual for the male as he only did that when he planned not to leave the house…Shikadai figured he wouldn’t be walking him to school.

Summoning up the courage he knocked on the open door, feeling more nervous than anything else. Neji didn’t turn around at all and Shikadai knocked harder effortlessly startling Neji in his seat.

The male turned around, looking at Shikadai curiously but not saying anything. “Uh…good morning.”

Shikadai started out, really unsure of how to go about this.

“Good morning.” Neji gave him a small smile. “Sleep okay?”

“Y-yeah…you?”

Neji nodded. Shikadai expects more from him but Neji didn’t move to speak and when the silence dragged on he began to turn around in his swivel chair.

“A-are you staying home?” Shikadai asked before Neji could fully turn back. He turned back around to face Shikadai nodding.

“I have work to do. Deadline coming up.” He adjusted the glasses on his face. He looked so tired…but for once he wasn’t sure if it was because of the deadline or something else.

Chewing his lip Shikadai looked down. “Y-you uh…aren’t going to…walk with me to school.”

“I…probably should stay clear of your school.” Neji said sadly. “It’ll…be for the best.”

He sounded so in pain and it broke his heart. “C-can you walk me down the street then…”

He had hoped it would get Neji to react somehow but he still looked a little sad. “I’m not…feeling that well…I should stay in.”

Shikadai frowned, stepping into the room and watching as Neji sat up a little straighter as he did. He was tense with Shikadai around but not scared…at least that was something right.

“T-Then the door?” Shikadai asked avoiding Neji’s eyes.

The silence stretched on before he heard the squeaking of the chair. He looked up to see Neji standing up and walking towards him. He took that as a yes and he walked out of his office, heading towards the front door and putting on his shoes. Once they were on and laced he turned around and looked at Neji who was standing by the shoe cubie.

“I’m going.” Shikadai called out to his father before looking at Neji. “I…I’m going…” He said a little quieter.

“Have a nice day.” Neji said with a small smile.

Down the hall Shikamaru held up his mug as their goodbye and Shikadai nodded, turning and leaving.  Inojin and Chouchou were outside waiting for him and he walked out of the gate.

“So you didn’t die.” Inojin said.

With a sigh, Shikadai shook his head. “I’m going to my moms today…that’s probably where the murder will happen.”

“I’ll alert the police.” Inojin teased with a smile.

“Is Neji coming?” Chouchou asked.

Shikadai looked back at the house before frowning. “I…I really hurt his feelings.”

“Shame…” Inojin said shaking his head.

With a huff, Chouchou grabbed Shikadai’s hand. “You know what they say, time heals all wounds.”

“Yeah…sure…” Shikadai said before he looked at the door again before he left with his friends.

Inside the house, Shikamaru watched Neji stand by the door. He wasn't moving but Shikamaru could see the tapping of his fingers against his thigh. He was anxious…wanting to follow Shikadai and at the same time not wanting to. Worry rolled off of him like waves and Hachi whined next to him, touching her nose against his leg.

Putting his coffee down, Shikamaru went up and put his arms around Neji. “What do you need?” He asked pressing himself against Neji.

Neji pressed back against the touch, relaxing against Shikamaru. “Mommy…tell me what you need.”

A shiver ran over Neji and he put his arms against Shikamaru’s arms, placing his hands against his. It didn’t seem as if Neji was going to answer him so Shikamaru walked them forward, pressing Neji against the door before taking a deep breath. “Answer me…slut.”

Neji took a quick take of breath, before pressing himself against the door, letting out the breath in a shaky moan. He looked back at Shikamaru, face flushed and eyes were blown, Shikamaru licked his lip. “I know what you need…” Shikamaru said reaching down and unbuttoning Neji’s pants. “Don’t worry…daddy knows what you need.”

He pulled Neji’s pants and underwear down to his ankles before getting down on his knees himself. Taking both of Neji’s perfect cheeks in his hand he spread him open and dove in, licking out moans from Neji who pressed back against him.

Whatever Neji needed…be it being eaten out at their front door or calling him a slut…Shikamaru would give him.


End file.
